


Hazard Academy

by Diamondhm



Series: The Hazard Series [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondhm/pseuds/Diamondhm
Summary: Misaki Takahashi and his six friends enter a school that gives off a very strange vibe. To make things even weirder, seven other students of the Academy won't seem to leave Misaki and his friends alone!As menacing things start happening within the school, Misaki is too curious to ignore them and his determination attracts unwanted attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki Takahashi, a brunette walked beside one of his friends, Ritsu Onodera.

People always mistake them for brothers but neither boy could see the resemblance.

"Misaki, are you nervous about today?" Ritsu ask, shifting his bag to his right shoulder.

"I guess, I mean I've never even heard of this Academy before last year." Misaki replied with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you and the others are with me, Ritsu! I don't know what I'd do if I went to this school alone!" 

Ritsu smiled back at the boy. By others, Misaki meant their other five friends. "They are waiting for us at the school entrance. Hiroki texted me this morning to tell me that the school is _huge_ and looks like a mid-evil castle."

From the train station, the two boys walked two long blocks before turning a corner. "Whoa!" Ritsu exclaimed, as they viewed in on the school building. "That's definitely a castle!" 

The school was a dark, but also warn out color. The windows looked like skinny rectangles vertically positioned. A black spiked top gate sat in-front of the school, preventing any students from entering. 

Misaki looked to the side as he and Ritsu passed a sign that read: Now entering _Seiko Academy._ Misaki snorted at the choice of title. 'More like scary Academy!' 

"Hey, Chibi-tan, Ritsu, over here!" Isaka, one of their other friends shouted with a huge welcoming smile. 

Misaki pouted as he walked up to five other boys, sending a look at Isaka, "Would you stop calling me that?"

"Aw, but you're so tiny," Isaka ruffled Misaki's brown hair, earning a heavy sigh from Misaki. 

"Stop teasing him!" Kisa, a black haired boy huffed. 

Misaki took a look at all of his friends with a smile, "The uniforms look good on you guys!" 

"Red is not really my style." Shinobu, a blond boy said. All seven boys wore a solid red uniform with a black collar and tie.

"When does school start?" Chiaki, another brunette yawned and stretched out his arms. 

"Soon." another boy, Hiroki stated, after looking at his watch, "And what's up with your bad sleeping habits, Chiaki?! It's not good to come to school tired and low energy!" 

"Jeez," Chiaki sighed, patting his ears, "It's not good to shout so early in the morning either..." he yawned again. 

"Oh!" Misaki remembered something as he unzipped his bag. He pulled out a neatly wrapped bento box, "Here you go, Chiaki!" 

"Misaki!" Chiaki brightened up immediately, "You're seriously awesome!" he took the bento box. 

Isaka chuckled, "Leave it to, Chiaki to always want food!" 

"I can't help it!" Chiaki whined, "Anyway, Misaki's food is _too_ good to pass up!"

A bell somewhere rang, loud enough to hear outside the school.

"Um, does that mean school's starting?" Misaki ask. His question was confirmed when the huge spiky gates, opened slowly with a sickening creak sound. 

"Well, that's not creepy at all!" Kisa chuckled, awkwardly.

"Let's just hurry up." Hiroki sighed, as all seven boys walked toward the grand doors.

"Uh, are we the only students here?!" Misaki ask, after they entered the wide empty halls of the school. Metal lockers were on either side of the walls, and Misaki spotted a class scheduled paper on the wall. "Hey, look!" he pointed to the paper, as he got closer. The paper looked off-white and resembled a scroll. 

Fancy black writing danced across the single paper and Hiroki gasped, "Hey! Misaki and Shinobu, we are all in the same class!" 

"No way!" Misaki came up to Hiroki to look. "We are!" he smiled big. At least he wouldn't be alone! 

"Huh, looks like you three are in the same class too!" Shinobu pointed to Chiaki, Ritsu and Kisa. 

"Wait...what about me?" Isaka stepped closer. If the schedule divided them by threes' then...

"Aw, Isaka you're not in any of our classes!" Kisa pouted in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, Isaka," Misaki sighed, sad that Isaka was gonna be lonely.

Isaka forced a smile, "It's okay, Chibi-tan, I'll be fine!" 

Hiroki cleared his throat to break the saddening atmosphere, "So...we are really the only students here?" 

"No...look." Ritsu pointed to one of the classroom doors opening. Some students flowed out slowly, seeming rather sick.

"When did they get here?!" Hiroki exclaimed, as a bell rang. "Wait class is starting already?! W-what the hell?!" More students started to leave classrooms that were closed. Another bell rang.

"We should probably be moving our asses now!" Shinobu exclaimed, not wanting to be late at all. 

"R-right." Hiroki composed himself, as he, Misaki and Shinobu went to go find their first class.

Chiaki smiled at Isaka sadly, as he walked away with Ritsu and Kisa. 

Isaka huffed and checked the paper, just to make sure he would go the right way to his class. Class 3-b the paper read. "Well, here I go," Isaka walked to the left side of the hall. 

 

Misaki sat on a desk, that was placed in the middle row. To his luck, Shinobu and Hiroki managed to sit in the desks next to him before any other students took them. He breathed out in relief. 

A tall male entered the classroom, with slicked back long hair and glasses. "Good morning, class my name is Daisuke Soma, you may refer to me by either name, though some of your other teachers may not allow that, so be careful...Come in!" the teacher said as he looked toward the door.

"I didn't hear anything." Misaki mumbled, but sure enough three students entered the room. 

"Did you hear a knock at the door?" Shinobu whispered to Misaki, as his grey eyes locked on dark eyes. One of the students that entered shocked Shinobu into silence.

The male had short black hair and a calm face. He stood beside a silver haired male and another male with navy colored hair. 

"No, I didn't hear anything." Misaki whispered back, as the three students started to introduce themselves.

"Akihiko Usami, pleasure to meet you all." the silver haired male said with a dull tone. 

"I am, Miyagi Yoh." the black haired male said with a slight smile, that he sent toward Shinobu.

Shinobu blushed and averted his gaze.

"I'm Nowaki Kasuma, really nice to meet you all!" the third male said, with a big smile. 

Hiroki scoffed. Why the hell was he so happy in the damn morning? The brunette froze, when Nowaki spotted him. Hiroki suddenly felt a shiver throughout his body. "What the hell?" Hiroki mumbled as the three students sat in the front of the class. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" Daisuke, their teacher said turning to the board. 


	2. Chapter 2

_What is going on?_ Ritsu thought as he looked around the classroom he was in. Every student except for Chiaki and Kisa appeared to be out-cold. 

The blond male teacher kept talking as if he saw nothing wrong with his sickly seeming students.

Ritsu heard a tap sound from behind him and he looked for the culprit. His eyes met a beautiful pair of hazel and Ritsu blinked his own eyes in wonder. _That's right..._ he thought as he gazed at the other boy making the tapping sounds. _He's here and not sick?_

Masamune Takano, was his name. The boy had his head leaning on one hand, as his free hand hit the end of his pen against the wooden desk beneath him. He sat next to two other boys, whom also didn't appear ill; more bored if anything. 

The bell rung once and Ritsu jerked in surprise. Class was over already? Ritsu looked at his watch and scrunched his eye brows together at the time he saw. He and his friends have only been in the room for a half hour.

The students that once had their heads on their desks, much like a puppet with their strings not-held, shot up on their feet. Ritsu watched in awe as they left the classroom with a stiff walk.

"They seem like robots!" Ritsu turned with wide eyes at one of his friends. His usually tired friend, Chiaki stretched his arms as he laughed, "Guess they couldn't wait to get out of here."

"They were strange." Kisa added on with a calm tone. 

"Guys...we've only been here for--" Ritsu was about to tell them but, Takano bumped into him. "Ow!" Ritsu glared at the dull expression on Takano's face.

"Oh, sorry." Takano said with no trace of emotion.

He did that on purpose! Ritsu glared more at the boy.

"Oh, um...Y-Yukina Kou right?" Kisa ask the tall blond boy who sat with Takano. His beautiful masculine face nearly blinded Kisa.

"Yes!" Yukina replied with a smile.

"Kou!" Takano shouted over his shoulder, as another brunette boy took his place next to Takano.

"I have to go." Yukina mumbled, as Chiaki met eyes with the third boy.

Chiaki was nearly asleep in class but he did notice the boy. _He and his friends seem normal. What was his name again?_

"Hatori Yoshiyuki, a pleasure!" Chiaki gasp in surprise when the boy introduced himself, while bowing formally. 

"Let's go." Takano ordered, walking out of the classroom. Yukina and Hatori followed him without a glance back. 

"That was weird...He knew what I was thinking." Chiaki mumbled.

"What was that?" Kisa ask.

Chiaki blushed, "Oh, no nothing!" he insisted. 

"We should go too." Ritsu sighed, trying to forget how weird this school was becoming. 

"Where are we sleeping?" Chiaki spoke up and Ritsu cursed. He totally had forgotten the Academy had bedrooms!

"I-I don't know." Ritsu looked to Kisa for help and the other boy shrugged.

"Our things should've gotten shipped here before hand, there should be a bunk placement sheet somewhere." Just as Kisa said that, a voice on an intercom came on.

_Attention, all students I hope you're enjoying your time here at Seiko Academy. Please come to the principles office to pick up your room key._

Ritsu rubbed his aching temples. _Great so we have to stay at this strange school until we graduate!_

 

 

Meanwhile, their distant placed friend, Isaka smiled up at his new crush. "Thanks for helping me earlier!" 

The boy, Kaoru Asahina had helped Isaka to find the rest of the way to the classroom they had just come out of. Isaka couldn't shake the feeling of a weird aura coming off of, Asahina however.

Asahina had on a neutral face as he said, "No, problem." he walked away.

Isaka sighed quietly. He couldn't tell if Asahina was upset or not but he vowed to make the boy smile. A beeping sound went off and Isaka looked at his phone.

 _Come to the principle's office! It's to the left of the school!_ Hiroki had texted him. 

"Oh right, we're gonna be bunking in this place...!" Isaka shuddered, wishing he didn't notice how mysterious this school was turning out to be. "Let's see..." he was already on the left of the school so...Isaka looked straight and saw a sign that said Main Office in fancy writing. "That must be it." Isaka went toward the room and opened the door. 

A black haired man stood behind a desk with a smirk upon his face, "Ah, are you the student they were waiting for?" the male who Isaka assumed was the principle ask.

Isaka looked to see all six of his friends in question. They had all been waiting for him? Isaka smiled slightly, grateful to have friends like them. 

"Yes sir." Misaki had replied. 

"Well, I waited for you to come so I could introduce myself."said the principle, "My name is Fuyuhiko Usami."

Misaki tensed up. Usami...Where did he hear that name--no! The principle _couldn't_ be Akihiko Usami's relative!

"Nice to meet you." the rest of his friends spoke at once.

Fuyuhiko chuckled, a dark sound that seemed to make only Misaki shiver. "Two of my sons go to this school, as well. If you happen to run into them, I would appreciate it if you make nice, they are a little awkward." 

 _No way!_ Misaki opened his mouth before he stopped himself, "Ah, excuse me one of your sons, wouldn't happen to be Akihiko Usami right?"

Fuyuhiko smirked again, "Yes actually. Your name is?"

"Oh, Misaki Takahashi, sir."

"A pleasure. I really hope you and your friends enjoy your time at this Academy. I have your bunking arrangements...here." Fuyuhiko looked through some papers and pulled out a white one. "Misaki Takahashi, you are bunking with...Ritsu Onodera."

"That's me." Ritsu spoke up.

Fuyuhiko looked up with a glint in his eye, "Ah so, if you all came here together then maybe...Is Shinobu Takatsuki and Kisa Shouta here?"

"Yes." the two named boys replied. 

"Wonderful. Hiroki Kamijou and Chiaki Yoshino...Ah you're all here! That makes things so much easier." 

"Isaka Ryuichiro?" Fuyuhiko looked up at the last boy who entered his room. Isaka sighed and waited to be told that once again, he would be separated from his friends. "You are paired with, Eri Aikawa...do you know who that is?"

"No." Isaka mumbled, shifting his feet.

"You couldn't miss her, she is the only student here with red hair. This would be her second year here, in-fact, she has made quite a name for herself." Fuyuhiko smiled a truly proud expression, "She is her class's president."

"Oh, really?" Isaka pretended to sound interested but in reality he was bummed out. He couldn't even get paired with a _boy_! 

"Don't be nervous, she is really nice." Fuyuhiko assured, but with a smirk this time, "Alright, all of you students will now receive your room key. Your room numbers are written on them."

 

Despite how disappointing and weird everything turned out to be, in the end, all the boys were on the same floor, right across from each other. Their clothes and other necessities had been transferred to their rooms before they officially entered the school that day. 

"Oh, hello!" the redheaded student, Aikawa smiled up at Isaka. 

Isaka swallowed, "Hello." he may as well make nice. Besides, being childish about this would be a waist of time.

The girl wore a black skirt and solid red shirt. Isaka noticed the slight difference in their uniforms. While the male's wore all red with just a bit of black from their tie, the girl's wore a black bow instead of a tie. 

"You're new here?" Aikawa ask. Isaka nodded. Aikawa's blue eyes became darker then they already were, "Do you know anyone at this school? Did you come to this school alone?"

Surprised by her sudden questions, Isaka stuttered, "Uh...um, no. My friends are on this floor actually."

Aikawa nodded, "Word of advice, don't do anything that is going to bring your reputation down. Learn the school rules and keep to them. I suggest you tell your friends too." the girl said not another word.

Isaka was left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this chapter a little!   
> Thanks for Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki sighed gently as he finished putting all his clothes away in the spacious closet. He mistook the large space for another room. _The closet is so big you can walk into it and get lost!_ he thought.

His green eyes swept the bedroom in honest awe, the same way he did when he first stepped into the room. The whole room was very big, with one bathroom and two closets. 

Despite Misaki and Ritsu sleeping in a bunk bed, the rest of the room looked empty because of how big it was. 

Ritsu, had put his clothes in the closet on the empty, left side of the room. 

"I wonder how the others are doing." Misaki said to, Ritsu on the bottom bunk. They had not decided who would get the top bunk yet, but neither boy minded getting the top bunk. 

Ritsu smiled, "We could go visit them you know? We are literally next door to each other."

"I know..." Misaki thought about it, "But...I don't want to bother them."

"You're too concerned with bothering people, Misaki...It's okay to be a little selfish. We're friends after all." 

Misaki was about to reply, but a knock at the door interrupted him. He looked toward the wooden door, "Who could that be?" 

Ritsu walked right behind Misaki as the two walked toward the door. Misaki gasp after opening the door, noticing, not one of his friends but the person he'd least expect to be in front of him. 

Akihiko Usami, the principle's son stood with a firm look on his face, hands shoved in his pants pockets. _W, hat was he doing here?_  "I'm sorry to disturb you both...I just wanted to welcome you to this school." the silver haired boy's deep voice, made a shiver run through Misaki. 

"Ah, thank you." Misaki said back.

"Much appreciated." Ritsu added, with a slight smile. Honestly, the boy made them very uncomfortable. 

Without so much as a smile, the silver haired boy nodded once, as if ending the conversation at once. He walked away from the room slowly. Misaki had shut the door just when, Akihiko looked over his shoulder. He sighed, "They can't know just yet...I have to wait." he continued walking down the hall, toward the wide spiral staircase.

 

"Good morning!" Aikawa smiled at her new roommate. Isaka yawned before giving a weak good morning back to her. "What's your name, by the way? The school let me know I would get a new roommate but they never told me your name."

Isaka blinked up at her. Right, he was a freshman and she wasn't. "Ryuichiro Isaka. You're Eri Aikawa...the principle told me."

"Oh...he did?" the redhead tried to smile but couldn't. Isaka caught that and wondered what the problem was. The girl acted the same way yesterday. At first glanced Aikawa seemed friendly but her changes in mood were confusing. 

Does she know something I don't? Isaka thought. It was either that or Aikawa was bipolar. Isaka laughed outright. The second thought seemed more logically. 

Aikawa smiled at him then, "What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Isaka averted his gaze else where, "When does class start?" 

Aikawa looked to the bedside table, the small clock that lay there read: 7 o'clock. "In thirty minutes. Well...for Freshman at least."

"Thirty?!" Isaka exclaimed, and sprinted into their shared bathroom to take a shower. Usually the boy was not very punctual with his time, but he wanted to see Asahina again, before class started. If he was going to be alone in his classes, he at-least needed to make the best of his new eye candy. 

 

Hiroki stood at the entrance of his class, waiting for his companions. When he heard footsteps coming from his left, he looked that way, expecting to see Misaki and Shinobu but he didn't. 

He saw, Nowaki instead. The navy haired boy made direct eye contact with him and Hiroki tensed up. Nowaki just smiled brightly at him, as he past by. 

"H-hey!" Hiroki exclaimed, but Nowaki didn't turn around, "Is he going to skip class?!" Hiroki started to follow the boy, suspecting Nowaki was just like every other delinquent and doing drugs instead of going to class.

"Hiroki!" a familiar voice called. Hiroki winched as he turned around, to see Shinobu and Misaki. "Where were you about to go?" Shinobu ask. He never took Hiroki for the delinquent type. 

"I..." Hiroki looked back the way Nowaki walked. The other boy was gone. _Dammit._ He would've gave Nowaki a well deserved lecture! 

"Hiroki?" Misaki's soft voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Hiroki turned to him, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, Misaki I'm fine." Hiroki nodded.

Then, the bell rang...

Their class door opened, and out came dozens of students. They all looked ill or tired, just like yesterday.

"Um...Hey!" Shinobu exclaimed, "Where do you all come from?!" he shouted mostly to himself. He was pretty sure class didn't start until the bell rang, so how did all of these students just sit in the classroom before then.

"This _same_ thing happened yesterday." Hiroki mumbled. It was just his second day at this Academy and already he was freaked out. 

"T-there was _no_ teacher in there...?" Misaki shivered in fright as he gazed into the now open and _empty_ classroom, "This Academy is too bizarre!"

"You said it!" Hiroki ran his hands through his brown hair. 

As soon as the second bell rung, more drowsy looking students followed the three boys into the classroom. 

Misaki calmed his breathing as he saw the teacher come in the room, followed by Akihiko, Nowaki and Miyagi. "They seem normal...so why?" Misaki couldn't wrap his head around the comparison. 

Akihiko moved toward his front desk, after his purple eyes met with Misaki's green ones. Misaki was staring him hard, as if concentrating on something. Akihiko wondered if, Misaki could tell something was off today. _If he does then so be it. I can't let him know yet._ Akihiko sighed as he made his decision. He had to come to trust the boy first and that proved difficult, when they barely knew each other.

Meanwhile, Hiroki was trying to do his own research. He stared at the back of Nowaki's head with furrowed brows. 'What did he do minutes before? Should I have followed him when I had the chance?' Hiroki became frustrated as he wracked his brain for answers. 

Hiroki as well noticed something was off. Despite the slight suspicion he got from Nowaki's behavior that morning he could tell Nowaki and the two male's he sat with were "normal" compared to the other students. _Why?_

 

Akihiko had gotten up from his desk, a minute before the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

Oh no, you don't! Misaki got up quick, "Hey!" he called out. Akihiko looked back at him but didn't say a word. "Don't you notice how strange this school is?" Misaki ask. Students, sluggishly moved past them. 

"What do you mean?" Akihiko replied and Misaki glared. 

"I'm not the only one noticing that you, Nowaki and Miyagi act normal while the other students don't!"

"That's not true." Akihiko kept on a straight face, "You and your friends act normal too."

"Yes...but not _them_!" Misaki pointed at the left over sickly students by the door. 

"What's your point?" Akihiko said back and Misaki glared more at the boy. Why was he playing dumb?! 

Misaki decided to drop the conversation, even though his curiosity level was far up at this point. He could tell, though he wasn't going to receive the answer he wanted. He watched with narrowed eyes as Akihiko took his leave with Nowaki and Miyagi.

He didn't miss the stare Akihiko gave him just before leaving the room. What the hell? Akihiko's face showed an expression filled with warning. Because the silver haired boy didn't say anything, Misaki didn't know if Akihiko was threatening him or not. 

"Misaki, let's go!" Hiroki called impatiently and Misaki realized he stood in the classroom still. 

"Oh, sorry." Misaki blushed, as he moved toward the exit.

"We're not even in the same class and evenIknow, Chiaki is hungry, now." Shinobu said suddenly.

That reminded Misaki of Ritsu. "I wonder how he's doing...I wonder how all of them are doing." 

Ritsu didn't mention anything weird happening to him yesterday...But Misaki had an impulse to ask the boy when they saw each other in a little while. 

A text message was sent to Misaki's phone and he looked down at it hurriedly, thinking it was Ritsu who messaged him. 

 _"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you make another bento box?_ " the text was from Chiaki.  

Misaki chuckled, but he didn't mean too. Chiaki _was_ hungry! Shinobu called it! Well nothing weird was going on with his friends, but the students roaming around the school were definitely strange.  If something weird happened tomorrow, Misaki thought it would be better if he let the principle know. The principle should have an idea of the situation; or so he thought. 

Unbeknownst to Misaki, he and his friends were being monitored. 


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko walked down the hall, as he sighed.

What to do, what to do? The area was quiet but he could hear the sound of the room doors opening and closing. 

The "abnormal" students as Misaki put it were doing their routine of going in and out of classes they had already; not really absorbing information though.

There was no teacher to get information from. 

Akihiko knew his father was watching him from the baseball-sized cameras that were attached to the walls. He knew his father, the principle, had twisted plans in mind and the boy didn't like it. 

Akihiko was glad he managed to discover a little more then a handful, of boys that played by the school rules and didn't do anything stupid. 

The robot-like students that continued to journey around the school oddly did not play by the rules...they figured there was no point according to the strange aura surrounding the school.

They paid the price...And Akihiko knew his father was behind all of this mess. 

The silver-haired boy didn't completely know what, Fuyuhiko did to the other students' stability, but he did know it had to have been something mentally damaging. 

Akihiko walked up the spiral staircase, until he made it to the floor just below where, Misaki and his friends were located. 

Now on floor five, Akihiko met eyes with his roommate. A similar frown was upon the other boy, that had black hair and golden eyes, "Went for a walk?" Takano Masamune ask. 

"Yeah, if you want to call it that." Akihiko tried to pass him but his arm was caught. 

"Akihiko...did you talk to the principle?"

"No." Akihiko refused to meet the other's eyes. 

"Well he caught you talking to the new comers the other night."  Takano hesitated before letting go of Akihiko's arm.

Akihiko didn't move, but he sighed, "Did he?" his purple eyes still didn't meet his roommate's. Of course he knew the risk of going to Misaki's bunk room that night but he didn't care at the time. "Did he say anything to you?"

Takano sighed now, "Your father just said he hoped you gave them 'good' advice and that he didn't believe his own son would cause a education suicide."

"Educational suicide, huh?" Akihiko faced Takano this time.

"What did you tell them?" Takano demanded.

"I just welcomed them to the school." 

"Good." even as Takano said this, he frowned still.

"We should... warn them." Akihiko pondered this even as he said it.

Takano snorted, "Go ahead...I don't want to be included!"

"Masamune!" Akihiko started, and Takano jerked at the sound of his first name, "They'll pay the price too if we don't help them!"

"Why do you care?" Takano seemed taken back.

Akihiko became quiet. Why did he care? "You're right..." he walked into the bedroom they shared and Takano slowly followed him. Neither boy said another word, but the end left Takano wondering for a moment.

 

Fuyuhiko Usami, turned away from the dozens of cameras as he smiled mischievously, "What could my son be up to?" he tapped his chin. 

The next day, Takano ended up keeping a close eye on Ritsu. The boy seemed the most sketched out by all of the drained students around them, then his friends. 'Should I warn him?' then he quietly chuckled. Akihiko turned him into this worried person, over what? 

Suddenly, the classroom lights and hallway lights shut off. 

Even in advanced darkness, Takano saw Ritsu jump in surprise or fear, Takano couldn't tell. 

"What the hell?" Hatori mumbled from next to him. 

"Settle down, students, the power is on the fritz again." the teacher spoke up.

 _"Again? What does he mean again?!"_ Ritsu exclaimed 

 

Back in another classroom, Misaki squinted his eyes hoping that'll get him to adjust to the darkness quicker.

A shrill scream was heard somewhere outside the classroom, making Misaki gasp. 

"W-what the hell!" Hiroki exclaimed, as their teacher fled the room. "Where is he--did he just _leave_ us here?!"

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong!" Misaki declared as he got up from his desk. 

Akihiko looked back at him with a sharp glint in his eyes, but Misaki didn't see that according to how dark it was. Misaki tried to move up but he hit his foot on Akihiko's chair.

"Ow!" Misaki whined.

Akihiko stood up from his own desk to grab Misaki's arm, "It's too dark, just stay here!" he ordered.

"No! This school is too freaky and I'm too suspicious!" Misaki exclaimed, jerking his arm out of the boy's grasp.

"Wait, Misaki we're coming too!" Hiroki called out and Shinobu followed the brunette to where Misaki stood. 

Miyagi stood up from his desk as he sighed, somewhat contently, "Well, I guess I'm coming too." Shinobu caught his eye, which was impressive considering how dark it was.

Akihiko sighed heavily. "What exactly do you expect to find?" he ask Misaki.

"Judging by the scream and all of the weird stuff that's been going on, I should be able to find _something_!"

Akihiko didn't answer the boy, but he had a real bad feeling of how this situation started. His father had to be behind this...Lights don't just go out like that...at-least not _all_ of them at the same time!

"He has a point." Hiroki mumbled, slightly noticing Nowaki step up from his desk as well.

Akihiko looked at Miyagi and Nowaki first; they seemed to nod at him. Sighing again he said, "Fine you guys can go but...we're coming with you all!" 

"Whatever, just don't get in our way." Shinobu said, as he and Hiroki lead Misaki out of the classroom.

The three were followed closely by Akihiko, Miyagi and Nowaki.

Akihiko knew as long as he was with them, his father wouldn't do anything _immoral_. Secretly, Akihiko hoped they wouldn't find anything, if it means choking down Misaki's curiosity. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, lovely readers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Misaki squinted his green eyes as he slowly walked through the dark and quiet halls of the academy. He knew his friends were beside him, but his eyes refused to adjust to the darkness properly.

He saw the outline of a figure move to the side of him and Misaki stopped walking. 

Miyagi opened a skinny door at the end of the row of lockers, reaching out to grab something hard off of a shelf, "Here." he held out a flashlight; Misaki could tell at-least that much. 

Misaki took it with a sigh of relief, switching on the object. An illumination lit up the front of them and Misaki could see that they walked toward the exit of the school. "Nothing over here." the boy mumbled, as he turned around. 

"Maybe we should go back." Hiroki mumbled, his brown eyes following where the flashlight now pointed.

There was only a few classroom doors opened, and ahead of them was the staircase leading to the bunk rooms. 

"Wait what about the others?!" Shinobu cried out.

"The others?" Nowaki questioned.

Misaki took in a sharp breath, "Our friends...do you think they're okay?"

"Well you have a flashlight, we can look now!" Hiroki urged, despite his earlier discouragement to keep going. 

Akihiko sighed heavily, "That's not necessary. I'm sure they're fine...and I'm sure they are in their rooms just like _we_ should be."

"Then go back if you want!" Hiroki exclaimed, "But we're gonna go check up on our friends." 

Akihiko grunted, "What exactly is the point, because I'm not understanding...Neither of us should be out here! There is nothing to--Hey!" he exclaimed as he noticed Misaki moving forward. 

"We never told you three to follow us." Shinobu said as he followed Misaki, "You guys and go back instead of bother us this whole time!" 

"Can we just go already? This hallway is creepy!" Hiroki complained.

"Calm down, Hiroki, Misaki has a flashlight!" Shinobu shouted.

"Stop shouting, you're making things worse!" Hiroki shouted back.

"Huh?! You've got a nerve, you're always shouting!" Shinobu and Hiroki argued back and forth, as Misaki struggled to concentrate on flashing the light inside the classrooms.

Akihiko stood awkwardly, not really understanding what was going on at this point. 

Miyagi just laughed at the arguing friends. He found this more amusing then sitting in an empty classroom. 

Nowaki just smiled nervously, the boy honestly didn't know if it was right to leave the newcomers alone out in a dead hallway, despite the fact one of them had a flashlight.

Misaki's loud gasp brought everyone back to the present.

"What is it?!" Shinobu exclaimed, sounding worried. 

"They're gone...Ritsu, Kisa and even Chiaki!" Misaki swayed the flashlight from left to right, as if unconvinced that his friends were no where to be seen in the empty classroom. 

" _Everyone_ is gone in that classroom! Even the weird kids!" Hiroki noted. 

"Isaka!" Misaki just remembered their lonely member. 

"Where is his room?!" Hiroki exclaimed. 

"Down here!" Misaki's feet moved, too fast to his surprise. The classroom near the staircase was closed and Misaki pushed it open, expecting to see the worse...

Isaka sat in the back row, leaning his head against his propped up hand, sitting next to his crush, Asahina. The boy looked up when he heard the door open, surprised to see Misaki and a flashlight illuminating in toward him. 

Isaka made a surprised noise, as he shielded his sensitive eyes with his arms, "Ah, chibi-tan what brings you here?" 

"You're okay!" Misaki sighed in relief. 

"I thought you were a teacher!" Isaka chuckled, as he stood up from the desk he sat at. "And why wouldn't I be okay?"

Misaki scoped the room. No one was in it except for Isaka and a boy he didn't recognize. "Well, you see the lights went out so...Everyone else isn't in their rooms so I was worried that you wouldn't be." Misaki cut to the chase.

"Wait...Ritsu, Chiaki and Kisa?" Isaka tried to get a proper question out but Misaki understood him.

"Gone." Misaki stated, as Isaka walked up to him. 

"Well, do you guys have any idea of where they could be?!" Isaka exclaimed, meeting eyes with Hiroki and then Shinobu. "They can't just disappear!" 

"That's true," Hiroki sighed, "They probably got scared and--maybe they're in their rooms!" he remembered.

Isaka shrugged, "I don't know...Neither of them seem like the type to leave their classroom, walk through a dark hallway just to go up an equally dark staircase, just to go to their rooms...And how would they even see?" 

"S-so you think they...they're in _trouble_?" Misaki shivered at the thought.

"I don't think jumping to conclusions is a good idea in this situation." Asahina had said. The boy had walked up next to Isaka.

 _Ah another normal one._ Misaki thought.He wondered if there were more _normal_ students.

Isaka's dark purple eyes nearly sparkled as he looked up at the boy, "You're right Asahina, but we have to keep looking!"

"I'm sure they're fine." Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose. Why should he even bother, like they'll listen?

"How the hell do you know that?! Hiroki yelled, "Bakahiko, these are our friends! If you have a problem with us looking for them, why don't you leave?!"

Akihiko looked down at Hiroki with a raised brow. The first time the boy said his name he decided to switch out the first part of the name with baka? Interesting choice, Akihiko had to admit. He looked down at Misaki for a moment, noticing the green eyed brunette looked more worried by the second. 

Misaki really was worried about his friends? He's only been in the school for a week and he's already worried something bad happened to his friends?

Akihiko sighed, having no other choice, "You guys check up stairs and we'll...Actually..." his eyes shifted to the main office. No doubt his father was still in there. 

"What?" Misaki questioned softly.

"I need to have a talk with my father...the rest of you check upstairs." Akihiko had already walked away.

"How can he even see?" Isaka mumbled. 

"Doesn't matter, let's just check upstairs." Shinobu demanded, looking over at the other three boys that decided to follow them. His eyes landed on Miyagi's figure, "You three coming or what?"

"Sure!" Miyagi shrugged. There was nothing better to do. 

"We just want to help." Nowaki added on. 

Asahina stayed quiet but Isaka knew he would tag along. 

 

As Akihiko stepped closer to the office, he could see a faint illumination of green. He grunted in anger as he walked into the room, "Father!" he shouted at the male leaning his elbows on the desk.

Fuyuhiko's chin was pressed against his propped up hands as he smirked, "Ah, hello son."

"I know you're behind this!" Akihiko took note of the dozens of green uv-lights placed around the office. The lights weren't as strong but they still provided some light so that Akihiko could easily see his father's smirking face. 

"What do you mean, Akihiko?" Fuyuhiko kept smirking as he said that.

"Turn the lights back on, now!" Akihiko ordered.

"The lights shut off on their own," Fuyuhiko shrugged.

"You're lying!" Akihiko slammed his palms against his father's desk.

"If you need help going to your room, I--" 

"No!" Akihiko cut off what his father was about to say, "That's not the issue here!" Akihiko sighed once he figured out he'd never win.

"Did you make some friends, Akihiko?" Fuyuhiko ask with a calm gaze.

"Don't change the subject!" Akihiko growled. 

"You know I think of you every day, Akihiko. I hope you're trying to talk to people." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Stop. Changing. The subject." Akihiko closed his hands into fists against the wooden table.

"Father I--" a familiar voice started from behind, Akihiko.

Akihiko went tense as he turned around to face his older-half brother. "It was...you?" Akihiko said but his mind couldn't connect the dots.

His brother, Haruhiko gave him a dirty look, "What are you doing here?" the brothers looked nothing alike. Unlike Akihiko, Haruhiko had black hair like their father and glasses that he wore over dark eyes. 

"I should be asking you that." Akihiko looked anywhere but his brother's face. He once thought that Haruhiko was the one who shut off the lights but that didn't seem right. Because unlike him, Haruhiko actually _listened_ to their father. "You told him to do it!" Akihiko turned back around to point at his father.

Fuyuhiko put on a surprised look but Akihiko knew it was fake. "Now now, you're jumping to conclusions." Fuyuhiko stood up from the desk and sighed, "Thank you, Haruhiko you can go back to your class...actually, to your bunk. You're teacher won't be back until...who knows." the man started to smirk again as Haruhiko nodded and walked out of the office.

"What are you thanking him for?" Akihiko ask, calmly. He was tired of playing this game of twenty questions without getting answers. "Where did the teachers go?" 

"Not to worry, my son!" Fuyuhiko chuckled, "Why don't you go to your room, you look tired!" 

 _Yeah, because of you!_ Akihiko mentally screamed. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash. Akihiko turned to see the overhead lights struggling to turn back on.

"Quickly, go now before they shut completely off!" Fuyuhiko waved at, Akihiko as the boy sighed. 

Without a word, not like it would make a difference, Akihiko walked out of the room and traveled up the wide steps. His father wasn't cracking and he didn't have time. 

"Pst, Akihiko!" a female voice whispered and to Akihiko's surprise he saw a familiar redhead meet him halfway on the staircase.

"Aikawa?" Akihiko blinked. The lights still flickered but he could see her worried face.

"I need to talk to you!" she grabbed his arm roughly and hauled him into one of the floors. Akihiko knew if, Aikawa wanted to talk, there had to be a problem ahead, and Akihiko braced himself for what his friend was going to tell him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aikawa looked around the hallway that was still covered in darkness, before she began speaking, "Listen, Usami you have to keep an eye on the newbies, and I will do the same...especially because of that cute green eyed one."

"Cute green eyed one?" Akihiko repeated with a raised brow. He knew who Aiwaka was talking about, despite the lack of a mentioned name. 

Aikawa tapped her chin as she smiled slightly in embarrassment, "Misaki--his name his Misaki." she corrected herself.

The lights above them kept flickering until it clicked back on completely.

"Ah, finally!" Aikawa exclaimed at the sudden brightness.

Akihiko noticed he was on the fifth floor, with the lights guiding his eyes to one of the rooms. _Room 501._ "Did you see, Takano?" Akihiko ask, as he gazed at his bunk room. 

"Yes actually...he, Yukina and Hatori had escorted three of the newbies up stairs." 

"Hmm." Akihiko hummed. So, Misaki and his small group of friends should've found their other peers by now. 

"Akihiko?" Aikawa questioned, noticing the thoughtful expression on the boy's face. She has got to admit from the longest time of knowing the principle's son, she had never seen his face like this. 

"Sorry." Akihiko switched his expression to a neutral one. "Thank you for the heads up, Aikawa."

The redhead smiled, "Your welcome!"

 

 

Misaki placed the flashlight he had been holding on the bedside table, blowing out a sigh of relief at the lights being on again. He hadn't realized  _how_ dark it was until the lights burned his eyes for a moment. Despite that he was grateful he was given a flashlight.

"You should keep that," Ritsu mumbled from next to him. The two boys sat on the bottom bunk. "Just in case a black-out happens again." he shivered at the thought. Ritsu was usually the most confident one between them, but from all the bizarre things that has been happening he honestly did not want to be in the school any more. 

"Hey, at-least _you_ were escorted up here! I was struggling to hold the flashlight steady!" Misaki exclaimed as Ritsu looked over at him, "I was worried about you, Ritsu...Chiaki and Kisa too!"

Ritsu smiled, "I was surprised when the lights went off. Takano and his friends escorted us upstairs just before you came. How is Hiroki and Shinobu?"

Instead of answering the question, Misaki ask, "Who is Takano?" 

Ritsu blinked. Right. He hadn't explained anything about the three boys who escorted he, Kisa and Chiaki up the dark staircase at the time. 

"Oh, well, there are these three boys in my class that are as normal they'll ever be. Their names are Takano, Hatori and Yukina. Takano has some sort of weird control over the two other boys...Like, when he orders them to do something they do it. He told them to help us to our rooms."

Misaki seemed to ponder that information carefully, "Well, maybe he feels he needs to take some sort of leader role. Judging from all the creepy things that happen, I probably would too if I was in this school longer." 

"Hmm, maybe." Ritsu agreed. He had to admit that was a good excuse to act _bossy_ in this type of Academy.

"Oh, and Hiroki and Shinobu were doing as good as I was." Misaki answered Ritsu's earlier question. "Originally I wanted to search the halls by myself but they insisted on coming with me...I'm glad they did." 

"See," Ritsu smiled, "What are friends for, Misaki? And you obsess over being an inconvenience!" he tsked. Misaki pouted.

"I can't help it."

A knock on the door interrupted what Ritsu was going to say back. He looked toward the door as he stood up. 

Misaki did too, while playing with his fingers. 

They both walked towards the door slowly, as if expecting the worst. It seemed quiet on the other side of the door and Misaki did not like that. 

Ritsu reached for the door before he did, opening the door quick as if to get it over with, gasping at the sight of not one, but all five of their friends!

"Hey guys!" Ritsu greeted with a smile. Hiding his relief. 

"May we come in?" Hiroki ask with an impatient edge to his voice.

"Of-course!" Ritsu chuckled as he moved to the side. 

"Chibi-tan!" Isaka ran over to Misaki and instantly hugged the boy. 

"Isaka," Misaki grumbled at the preferred choice of nickname the other boy decided to give him. He was happy that his friends were here nonetheless. 

Chiaki slinked over to Misaki with his head bowed. He held out a hand that had a closed bento box.

"Oh!" Misaki took the bento box that felt a bit lighter. He laughed, "You ate all the food already!"

"Yes." Chiaki nodded but seemed to want to say more. 

Misaki guessed, "You want more, don't you?" 

"If it's no trouble!" 

"Sure." Misaki smiled. 

Shinobu scoffed, "Seriously, Chiaki you should learn how to cook yourself!" 

"I know how to cook...but..." Chiaki blushed. "I mess up too much!"

"I can teach you if you like," Misaki said as he got out some fruit and vegetables from the mini fridge in the room. 

"Er...do you make the food in here?" Kisa spoke up. 

Misaki shook his head, "I have to go down to the school's kitchen for that...I've only been there a few times." 

"Wait...I've never seen you go to the school's kitchen." Ritsu squinted at the boy. 

Misaki chuckled, "That's because I pre-prep my food. For Chiaki...he catches me off guard so I have to go down to the kitchen and use their cutting board."

"Hang on, are we seriously having a conversation about food right now?!" Hiroki exploded. 

"Apparently!" Isaka replied with a goofy smile. The boy was simply too happy to be around his friends. 

"Well, I have to go down to the kitchen again so...do any of you want to join me?" Misaki hoped some if not all would say yes. After the black-out he was a bit scared to enter a spacious kitchen by himself. 

"I'll go!" Chiaki volunteered to everyone's guess. 

"Me too." Ritsu shrugged. 

"We can all go!" Shinobu suggested.

All seven boys agreed rather quickly. It appeared that none of them wanted to be alone in the room either.

"Ah, wait just a moment." Misaki walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the flashlight.

"What is that for?" Hiroki ask, pretty sure that the lights were on again. 

"I'm just cautious." Misaki replied, as he lead the way to the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, everyone!

Chiaki yawned as he was given his fresh Bento for his second dinner! The boy perked up immediately, "Thanks, Misaki!"

Shinobu scoffed from the side of him, "Were you even paying attention to how, Misaki made the Bento?"

The said boy chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about it...But I don't understand how Chiaki can be both tired and hungry!"

"Yep, that's Chiaki for you," Hiroki sighed, "He makes things like this look so easy." 

"Have any of you really looked at how _big_ this kitchen is?" Ritsu spoke up.

"So?" Shinobu pried.

"You are so mean, Shinobu-shin," an unfamiliar voice said. 

Shinobu snapped his head around, glaring at Miyagi, "What are you doing here?!" 

"What? I can't venture around the school like you all?" Miyagi said in a mocking tone, making Shinobu grind his teeth.

"We were not 'venturing' around the school!" 

Miyagi made a small noise that sounded like a chuckle, "Ah my bad then, guess I was wrong."

"What are you doing here?" Hiroki ask, "Aren't you one of Bakahiko's dogs?"

" _Dog?_ Are you implying that I'm the principle's son's servant?!" Miyagi exclaimed, his eyebrows scrunching together, "That's not nice." the black haired boy smiled slightly, as if this all were a joke to him. 

"Well you damn sure follow him around like one!" Hiroki crossed his arms over his chest. "You and that other boy...Nowaki is his name right?"

"Oh, I see now!" Miyagi chuckled.

"See what?!" Hiroki exploded, as he reached for a wooden spoon to throw at the other student. "Get out!" 

Miyagi had blocked the hurdling spoon, the wooden object clashed with his sleeve covered arm before falling to the floor with a dull clatter. Without answering Hiroki's question, the boy walked away as he laughed about something.

"Hey!" Shinobu called to him, "You, wait a second!" the blond ran after Miyagi.

"Uh, who was that guy?" Ritsu ask. 

"What just happened?" Chiaki and Kisa said at the same time. Kisa chuckled at the fact that Chiaki's face was stuffed with food and the boy was still able to talk. 

"It seems we've lost our dear, Shinobu." Isaka spoke up, chuckling slightly. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Misaki reached for the flashlight he brought along. "It's after dark and..."

"Misaki, stop being so paranoid!" Ritsu scolded. "Shinobu is a big boy, he'll be fine."

"Have any of you read the school rules?" Isaka said. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"What about them?" Hiroki mumbled.

"Well there was one rule in particular that said _'No walking around the school when classes are over'."'_

 _"W-what?_!" Misaki exclaimed, about to run out of the kitchen to look for Shinobu, but was caught by Ritsu.

"Calm down, Misaki!"

"Chibi-tan I'm sure it's nothing...Rules are meant to be broken." Isaka shrugged.

"How are you taking this so lightly?!" Misaki struggled in Ritsu's grasp.

"Wait...Miyagi has been at this school before us! So how is he able to walk around at night?!" Hiroki shouted.

"Hang on," Kisa pinched the bridge of his nose, "If that's a rule then...why is the kitchen open? I mean wouldn't you think places like this would be CLOSED with a rule like that?"

"Some people get the munchies late at night, though." Chiaki noted, just having finished his Bento.

"No, Chiaki, _you_ get the munchies late at night!" Hiroki snatched the box away from him and passed it to Misaki. "Can we just go back to our rooms now?"

"Without Shinobu?" Misaki ask. 

"If you're that concerned why don't I go look for him?" Ritsu smiled calmly.

"I'm coming with you!" Misaki demanded. Ritsu shook his head.

"No. You are going back to the bunks with everyone else. All of you need rest." Ritsu took the flashlight out of Misaki's hand.

"Uh huh, and you don't?!" Hiroki squinted. 

Ritsu shrugged, "I'll be fine." 

"Stay safe, Ricchan!" Kisa replied.

"Right! Good night everyone!" Ritsu and his six friends reluctantly went their separate ways.

 

The next morning, Misaki was expecting to see Ritsu on his bed but the boy wasn't there! Misaki looked around the room frantically, trying to hunt down some sort of sign that Ritsu did step in their room at some point. 

Their spacious room was how they left it last night, except that the flashlight was not in the room.

"Oh no!" Misaki breathed as he scrambled to get dressed in his school uniform. 

 

"What do you mean, Ritsu is missing?!" Hiroki exclaimed to Misaki. The two boys stood outside of their classroom. 

"He wasn't in the room when I woke up and the flashlight isn't there...He never came back!" Misaki's heart pumped rapidly.

"If he's not back...Shinobu!" Hiroki said the name just as his eyes met dark brown.

Miyagi stood next to Nowaki and Akihiko. This would be the first time Hiroki and Misaki saw the three boys out so early...and together!

"You! Where is he? Where's Shinobu!" Hiroki clamped his hands over his school books, ready to throw them at Miyagi.

Miyagi held up his hands, "I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Hiroki readied his hand with a thick text book. 

"What's going on?" Akihiko spoke up before Hiroki threw the book. Hiroki paused in his action, looking down at Misaki.

"Er, I am sorry but we seem to have lost our classmate, Shinobu. And one of our other friends Ritsu. Shinobu followed Miyagi out of the kitchen last night--"

"Wait, kitchen? What were you doing in the kitchen after dark?" Akihiko ask.

"I really don't know where Shinobu is." Miyagi spoke again, "He did follow me but--"

"What did you do, Miyagi?" Akihiko turned to him with anger in his eyes.

"It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do! The kid is nuts! He followed me around for ten minutes and when he realized I wasn't going to talk to him he left me alone. I just assumed he went back to his bunk."

"Well, he didn't! OBVIOUSLY, since he's not here!" Hiroki exclaimed, throwing the text book he was holding.

"Ow!" Miyagi yelped as the hard covered book hit him in the face. 

"So...what were you guys doing in the kitchen?!" Akihiko ask again. "Neither of you should've been there at all!" 

"Do you know something we don't?" Hiroki squinted at the taller boy.

Akihiko became quiet, just as the bell rung. He looked down at the green eyed brunette and sighed, "Come with me."

"Me?" Misaki pointed to himself.

"Yes, follow me." Akihiko began walking and Misaki walked up next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Akihiko lead the boy straight to his father's office.

Fuyuhiko stood up from the desk, with a smirk upon his face, "Ah, my son you have returned. Misaki, right?" he turned his dark eyes toward the brunette.

"Er, yes...sorry for the intrusion." Misaki bowed his head, not understanding why Akihiko brought him in the Main office. 

"Come on." Akihiko muttered, grabbing Misaki's arm and leading the boy more into his father's office. 

"What are we doing here?" Misaki ask.

"You wanted to find your friends didn't you?" Akihiko opened a door to another room and Misaki gasp at the sight of a dozen...even more then a dozen cameras! 

Misaki's green eyes were widened in terror; he was speechless! Many mini-tv looking objects looked back at him, showing all the students walking through the school. 

"Hmm...Here!" Akihiko exclaimed, making Misaki jump. The silver haired boy pointed to a camera that seemed to repeat a motion.

Misaki looked over to see Shinobu in the camera. 

The boy seemed to be yelling at Miyagi but Misaki couldn't hear anything. He just saw his companion throw his arms in the air, in anger as he stormed away. The boy was out of the shot then. But, the same camera cut to something else....

_Ritsu!_

"Ritsu!" Misaki breathed out, at seeing his other friend walking the same direction as, Shinobu had. 

Akihiko mumbled, "Where did they go?" 

Misaki heard him, and looked his way, "W-what's up with all these cameras?! Why is your father spying on students?!" 

Akihiko sighed, "Look, this school is massive and there's three times less students and way too many extra rooms. Right now, we have to find your friends....You better hope that they are safe." Akihiko walked out of the camera room and Misaki followed after him.

"Hey!" Akihiko refused to answer his question just now, and he'd be damned if he was just going to ignore all the cameras!

Fuyuhiko watched the two boys leave quietly but he didn't miss the fright in Misaki's green eyes. He chuckled as the brunette stumbled past him. 

Akihiko stopped abruptly, right outside the office, and Misaki almost ran into him. "You need to show me which way they went."

"Huh?" Misaki ask but he heard what Akihiko said. 

Akihiko turned to him first, then grabbed his arm to pull him away from the office, "Didn't I just say we need to find your friends?"

"N-now?" Misaki's head was spinning.

"Would you rather wait until later?" Akihiko's purple gaze hardened, "I personally don't think that is a good idea." 

"L-let's go!" Misaki suddenly got this determined look in his eyes. Akihiko nodded and they walked toward the kitchen. "What are we doing here?"

"I need you to tell me which way they went...Do you remember?" 

"Um...this way." Misaki pointed to the left. 

"Down that hall, huh? Okay, that's helpful enough....I think I know where they are." Akihiko walked down the left hall and Misaki stayed close to his side. 

 

Shinobu leaned against a wall as he breathed heavily. He almost got caught spying on what he believed to be teachers. 

At-first he walked away from Miyagi because he was being ignored, but he didn't expect to run into _so many_ secrets on the way. All night, the boy has been moving in and out of random rooms as to not get caught. Shinobu wasn't even sure of where he was but he had a sick feeling he was not suppose to be in this area. 

The sound of the teachers' voices got louder and Shinobu looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. If he ran across the hall to a room, he'd get caught! _Please don't notice me!_ Shinobu shut his eyes tightly, hoping he'd be invisible if he'd just stay still against the wall.  

The foot steps were getting closer...closer! Shinobu's heart was beating so loud he was sure the teachers could hear it! He tightened his already closed eyes even more if that was possible!

"Um, excuse me!" a voice said and Shinobu opened his eyes slightly. He recognized that voice!

Ritsu, stood in the hall, still holding the flashlight he took from Misaki. Since it was dawn now, he had turned it off. He faced two long haired teachers who appeared to be related, "I was looking for my friend...er, I'm sure he came down here a few hours ago." 

The teachers looked back at him for a moment, until one of them opened his thin-lipped mouth, "You must be mistaken...No one is allowed to be in this corridor."

Ritsu swallowed the lump in his throat. For _hours_....He searched for Shinobu for hours! Then come to find out, neither of them were suppose to be down here! 

"Well, I saw him go this way and--"

"Young man, shouldn't you be in class?" the other teacher ask. 

"Please!" Ritsu exclaimed, "I've been searching for him for hours! I'm really worried now...If you've seen a boy come down here,  _please_ you have to tell me!"

"Young man, if we had, the boy would be in the principle's office now, being punished for breaking one of the school rules!"

Shinobu couldn't take much more of this! He couldn't let Ritsu get in trouble because of his own carelessness, "I'm here!" he came out of his corner and appeared in front of Ritsu and the teachers, but he was facing Ritsu.

"Shinobu!" Ritsu smiled as relief crashed into him. 

"Did you both _plan_ this!" one teacher exclaimed angrily. 

"What?" Ritsu was getting angry now. How dare they assume that?! Did they not here the honest relief of him seeing Shinobu? "I told you both that I was searching for him!"

"You both have broken a rule...And for that you both must be punished."

"Wait!" a new voice shouted, just as Ritsu was about to give these two teachers a piece of his mind!

Both Ritsu and Shinobu turned their heads to see Akihiko and Misaki!

"Oh, thank goodness the both of you are _safe_!" Misaki ran to hug Ritsu. Shinobu moved closer to his friends and they all hugged each other. 

"Akihiko you know the rules!" one of the teachers scolded.

"Yes, forgive me." Akihiko bowed, but he didn't mean any of the respect he was playing off. 

"Does your father know you're down here?" both teachers ask at the same time.

"Yes." Akihiko was sure of that. His father had planted cameras everywhere and he knew, Fuyuhiko got a kick out of the "adventures" his son had throughout the school.

The two teachers looked at each-other, then at Akihiko, "We will let this go just this once. Make sure those three boys know the rules by the end of the day."

"Yes." Akihiko kept bowing until the two teachers walked away. 

Misaki looked up at Akihiko in awe, as the boy slowly raised his body.  

"Let's get you three back to class." Akihiko said in his signature monotone.

Ritsu had given Misaki the flashlight before he entered his classroom.

Misaki and Shinobu both waved bye before they walked back to their class with Akihiko.

"You go, I'll join you in a moment." Misaki said quietly to Shinobu. The blond nodded before entering the class.

Akhiko looked down at Misaki in question, "What?" 

The boy looked up at him with shiny green eyes. "Thank you...Thank you for helping me find them!" tears slipped from emerald colored eyes. 

"You're crying." Akihiko stated the obvious. 

Misaki scoffed, "I'm just happy they were safe! I can't stop crying now!"

Akihiko blinked his eyes, watching Misaki sob silently. "Misaki..." he bent down and the crying stopped.

Misaki's eyes widened as he felt warmth press against his lips. Akihiko was _kissing_ him! Cold hands cupped his face as Akihiko deepened the kiss for a split second. 

Misaki's face warmed up after Akihiko pulled away slowly, "You stopped." Akihiko said as he smirked down at the blushing boy. "After you," he held the classroom door open, snapping Misaki out of his daze.

Misaki slowly walked into the classroom as his blush decreased. He was happy to sit next to his friends once again but his eyes seem to move ahead of him, to where Akihiko sat.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, everyone!

After the kiss happened, Akihiko escorted Misaki back to his room after classes were over. He felt protective of the boy all of the sudden, and wanted Misaki to finish his term at the academy, safely. 

Misaki wondered why Akihiko was at his heels every day. "I'm not helpless you know!" he shouted at him.

Akihiko just blinked at him, "Yes you are." he argued bluntly.

Misaki glared up at the male. How dare he? "Listen here!" Misaki poked, Akihiko's chest, "Just because your father is the principle doesn't mean you can do whatever you feel like!"

Akihiko's purple gaze grew dark, "It's because my father is the principle that I want to make sure you are safe!" 

Misaki held his ground, even though his face had gone red. 'Whatever!' the angry thought had dismissed the situation but as Misaki turned to go into his room Akihiko grabbed his arm.

"Be careful...Misaki." the taller boy whispered while leaning down.

He's going to kiss me again! Misaki thought wildly as lips grazed over his own. "No!" Misaki pushed the boy away just in time. 

Akihiko sighed at the failed attempt but said nothing more. He walked away after Misaki went into his room. He stopped midway down the stairs, as his brother Haruhiko walked up them. "What the hell are you doing?" Akihiko spoke up.

The dark haired male looked up, angrily at his sibling, "What does it look like? Father ask me to patrol the school...which is what _you_ should be doing."

"I have no intention of following him...And he set up cameras everywhere, why does he need you to patrol the school?"

"Maybe if you paid attention to what he had to say, you would know why." Haruhiko turned his chin up as he continued to walk past Akihiko. 

Akihiko's blood began to boil. With clenched fists he stormed toward his father's office. Haruhiko could be their father's bitch all he wanted but, Akihiko wanted to know every detail of his father's intentions behind it all. 

"Ah, son you have returned." Fuyuhiko smirked at his youngest son.

"Cut the crap!" Akihiko yelled, "Why is Haruhiko patrolling? Cameras aren't enough for you?"

Fuyuhiko rubbed his chin with a hand, "Akihiko, I am not up to anything I assure you."

The first urge Akihiko got was to laugh. That was a direct lie to the face, and Akihiko knew it! "Is it the new students? Is it them?" 

"Why are you so concerned with what I am doing?" Fuyuhiko ask with a calm smile.

Akihiko sighed. If his father was going to keep avoiding questions, he would have to keep a closer eye out.

"How is Misaki doing?" 

Akihiko met his father's eyes, sharply, "Why do you ask?" 

Fuyuhiko just nodded, as if understanding that Akihiko was avoiding his questions as well. "Tell Misaki that I wish him luck in this school." 

Akihiko left the room with a grunt. He bumped into, Haruhiko and they both had a chance to glare at one another before going their separate ways.

 

Hiroki walked behind Shinobu, wanting to know what happened to the boy.

The normally composed blond had gone rigid, every class day. Shinobu clearly was not himself after whatever happened and Hiroki wanted to know why.

"Hey, Shin--"

"Hiro-san!" a voice called out to Hiroki.

Hiroki's right eye twitched. who the hell--? Hiroki turned, only to look up at Nowaki who was smiling brightly. "What did you call me?" he ask threateningly.

Nowaki kept smiling as if they were having a lovely conversation, "Sorry to disturb you, you just looked so distracted in class."

Hiroki's brows furrowed, "H-how could you know that? You sit in front of me."

"I do. But, you always seem so ready to learn and now you seem distant." Nowaki replied.

"Again, how the hell do you know that?!" Hiroki demanded.

"Hiro-san, I hope everything is okay." Nowaki said, avoiding Hiroki's question.

Hiroki grinded his teeth, "Who gave you permission to call me that?!" 

"Hey, Nowaki!" a deep voice called and Hiroki looked to see a brunette boy he did not recognize.

The new boy stood beside a very attractive blond with piercings in his ears and another brown haired male.

"Hello, Takano," Nowaki greeted with his usual smile. 

"We have to talk." Takano claimed, not giving Nowaki a chance to reply as he walked away. 

"I gotta go, Hiro-san sorry about this," Nowaki bowed before walking after Takano and his small group. 

"What the hell?" Hiroki mumbled, and then cursed. He's lost sight of Shinobu! Hoping that the boy would be in his room he ran towards the stairs.

On the way up, the boy bumped into someone, "Shinobu!" Hiroki cried out but did not get the reply he was expecting.

"Why would I be, Shinobu?" a light voice ask.

"Kisa!" Hiroki exclaimed, "I'm sorry I just thought you were Shinobu."

"Is something wrong with Shinobu? This has to be the first time I've ever seen you worried." the black haired male rested his hands on his waist. 

"Er...well, Shinobu has been acting weird since he--Wait do you even know what happened?" Hiroki ask.

"Uh, no...w-what happened? Is Shinobu hurt?!" Kisa exclaimed.

"No...not really. He got lost that night when he went to chase after that annoying, Miyagi! Misaki managed to find him but now, Shinobu is acting really weird."

Kisa smiled, but panic showed in his eyes, "He is probably just shaken up. This is a big school after all."

Hiroki sighed, "Well, I still want to make sure if he's okay or not. And if not, I want to know what happened."

Kisa chuckled slightly, "Demanding as ever, huh?"

Hiroki pursed his lips, "I can't help if I'm worried! Shinobu is not the type to be so rigid as he was in class!"

Kisa nodded, "Okay well when you put it that way, I want to know what happened too...He wasn't in our room, though if you were going to check there."

"Dammit!" Hiroki exclaimed. "Where could he be?" 

"Calm down...let's just see if he's in Misaki's room or something. You said Misaki was the one who found him right?"

"Well...yeah. And Akihiko, he helped Misaki." Hiroki replied.

"Okay but, Shinobu would probably get closure from Misaki." 

"True..let's check." The two boys walked towards Misaki and Ritsu's room with hopeful minds. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, what happened?" Misaki shook his head as if trying to block out any distractions he may get. He looked up at Hiroki and Kisa, noticing their grief-stricken faces. 

Hiroki sighed, "I hoped Shinobu would be here but--"

"Have you seen, Shinobu anywhere?" Kisa interrupted, Hiroki.

"No I haven't. What happened?" Misaki ask again.

Sighing again, Hiroki told Misaki, "Shinobu has been acting really distant lately. I wanted to ask him what the problem was but I lost sight of him. I ran into Kisa, hoping he'd be in their room but Kisa told me he wasn't. So...we hoped that, Shinobu would've gone to you for comfort." 

"He's _missing_ again?!" Misaki rubbed his temples.

"Now, hold on," Kisa held up a hand, "Let's not jump to conclusions!"

"Kisa's right..." Hiroki grumbled something under his breath. 

Misaki remembered something just then, then wanted to kick himself for forgetting such an important thing, "Hey, we can check the cameras!" he exclaimed.

Both Hiroki and Kisa looked at him like he'd grown two heads, "What?! What cameras?!" they both shouted.

Misaki looked upset just then. Were the cameras _really_ that hidden? "The principle is watching us. Every hallway, every room, even up here! There are cameras everywhere!" 

"W-wait!" Hiroki exclaimed as his face went pale,"How do you know this?"

Misaki blushed, "Akihiko...he showed me the camera room in the main office when we went off to look for, Ritsu and Shinobu."

"Wait, Ricchan was missing too?" Kisa rubbed the back of his head. 

Hiroki looked at him, "Didn't you notice him not being in the classroom? Misaki came to me and told me he never came back to their room."

"I noticed but--"Kisa blinked, "Is he here now?" 

"Who? Ritsu?" Misaki nodded, "He's in the room, taking a nap."

"Thank goodness," Kisa sighed, "So we just have to look for Shinobu."

The three boys walked away from the bunk rooms and down the stairs. 

Kisa stopped first, noticing Yukina Kou leaning against the wall, right next to the main office. He blushed at the sight of the boy.

"Kisa?" Misaki questioned. 

Hiroki followed Kisa's eyes to Yukina, and he glared, "Hey, you!" he called to Yukina. 

The blond boy looked over to him, "Yes?" he ask calmly. 

"Did you by any chance see a boy just over his height?" Hiroki gestured to Misaki, whom pouted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. 

"What does he look like?" Yukina ask. 

"He has blond hair, grey eyes...I know you've seen him!" Hiroki exploded. 

"Hiroki!" Kisa scolded, at his short tempered friend.

Misaki sighed. This whole thing was going no where, "Look why don't we go to the camera room?"

"That's not a good idea." Yukina replied. 

"And why not?!" Hiroki ask with his arms crossed.

Yukina didn't respond, but he looked to the office. After a few seconds he said, "I can help you look for your friend, but let the camera room be a last resort."

"What's going on?" Hiroki glared at the boy further, "You know about the camera room so you know more about the school! If you're hiding something I swear--!"

"I'm gonna take you all to, Akihiko." Yukina started walking, ignoring Hiroki's threats. 

Thank you!" Kisa said, hoping the boy's intent was truly to help them. 

 

Misaki looked right at, Akihiko after they had entered a room. 

The room appeared abandoned and old. Chairs were placed upside down in a corner and there were no desks. The floor was dusty and the walls were stained.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled as he stood by Takano, Hatori and Miyagi.

And the boy standing right next to Miyagi was--

"Shinobu!" Misaki exclaimed, "You were here the whole time?"

Shinobu smiled slightly, "Did I worry you all again?" 

"Why the hell did you come down here?" Hiroki ask, pursing his lips. 

"He wanted to learn the school rules, so we were just helping him." Takano spoke up, "All of you should learn the rules too!"

Ignoring Takano, Hiroki walked closer to Shinobu, "What happened Shinobu? Why do you want to learn the rules all of a sudden?" 

Shinobu shifted his eyes away from Hiroki, bowing his head in apparent shame. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"No!" Hiroki's brown eyes sparked in anger, "I want to know right now!"

"Hiroki," Kisa patted Hiroki's shoulder, "Give, Shinobu some time."

Misaki looked over, as Shinobu raised his head. He observed how Shinobu's body language changed from confident to vulnerable. They met eyes and Misaki saw the fear illuminating from them. What happened during the time, Shinobu got lost?

"Misaki," Akihiko snapped the boy out of it, as he moved toward him, "You should go back to your bunk."

"He's not leaving without us." Hiroki spoke up, "Shinobu, come on." 

"What's the rush?" Kisa ask. 

"There are no cameras in here." Yukina replied, "The principle could be investigating why you four aren't in sight any longer."

"That's fucking creepy! Why the hell is he spying on us?!" Hiroki's hands twitched. He wanted to grab and throw something...anything to get answers quicker!

"You and your friends are new here." Takano replied, "The principle will stop looking once he trusts you all."

"What type of shit is that?!" 

"The cameras, however will not be discarded." Hatori, the auburn haired male spoke up. 

"I have a headache." Misaki muttered, but Akihiko heard him. 

"I know this is a lot to take in right now but...I promise I will try to explain everything." Akihiko held out a hand, "Let's go."

Yukina, Miyagi and Nowaki ended up traveling with Akihiko back to the bunk rooms. 

"Was it necessary to chaperone us all the way here?" Hiroki glared at Nowaki.

Nowaki just smiled, "Hiro-san, please have a good night." 

Hiroki's eye twitched, "You get joy out of ignoring my questions, don't you?"

"Forgive me, Hiro-san." Nowaki bowed, "I am simply worried for you."

"Worried?" Hiroki raised a brow. "I can take care of myself!"

Nowaki kept smiling, even as Yukina and Miyagi past them. One of them signaled Nowaki to follow, "It was wonderful getting to talk to you again, Hiro-san!" 

"Wh-" Hiroki shut his mouth when, Nowaki's lips connected with his cheek, "W-what the HELL?!" the boy's face warmed up, as Nowaki walked away without a word. 

 

Akihiko sighed as Yukina, Miyagi and Nowaki passed him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he ask Misaki.

"Yes, Usagi-san I'll be fine!" Misaki exclaimed, not noticing the nickname he had just given the other boy. Akihiko had just told him that the principle was definitely hiding something, but not even his own son knew what that was. 

Akihiko looked skeptical, "I'll check up on you soon."

"There's no need!" Misaki narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Please be careful, Misaki." AKihiko whispered, wanting to kiss the other boy but stopped himself. There was just no time for that.

"I will." Misaki nodded, watching AKihiko's back as he left. 


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark and quiet. You could hear a coin being dropped against the wooden floor if you listened carefully. Shinobu sat in the darkness, but he wasn't sure of what he was waiting for.

His roommate, Kisa had already gone to sleep but he was wide awake.

Shinobu moved one foot to the floor. The wooden tiles creaked under his weight, and Shinobu flinched at the unpleasant noise. Then, he suddenly wondered why he moved at all. Shinobu didn't have to use the bathroom so where did he think he would go? Leaning forward, he placed his other foot on the ground. The wood screamed from the pressure put onto it, through out the darkness. Shinobu frozed, hoping he didn't wake Kisa that time. 

Kisa did not seem to be disturbed in any way. Shinobu would've heard the boy's bed creak itself if, Kisa moved.

Shinobu straightened his back as he sighed. Where was he going again?

According to the school rules he can't just walk around at night. Even to just clear his head.

Especially since, Haruhiko the principle's other son patrolled at night.

According to what, Akihiko told him his brother was their father's right hand man. He was allowed to bring any student who stepped out of line to the office to be... punished.

Shinobu shuddered, at the thought of that word. His mind flashed back to when he was stuck in one of the school areas with those two teachers. What they were talking about did not seem normal.

From what they claimed, Fuyuhiko was the new principle, who bribed the old one into leaving the school.  With Fuyuhiko in charge, currently he wanted a _perfect_ school with _perfect_ students.

There are a lot of rules that, Shinobu doesn't know about, and he knows that. But he noticed with the rules he has heard about from, Takano they all revolve around what the students _can't_ do. Not even once. 

The first time any rules get broken, let alone multiple there are no warnings afterwards; the student that did them just gets punished.

Shinobu thought along the lines of detention or suspension, but, Takano had not mentioned classic punishments such as those.

"How has he been here for so long and he doesn't know what's happening?" Shinobu whispered out-loud. "Hmm and, Akihiko...how does he not know what his own father is doing?!"

Shaking his head in defeat, Shinobu leaned back against the headboard of his bed and took out his phone. He texted, Chiaki, Ritsu and Isaka in that order; wanting to know if his three other friends were up.

Chiaki was a late night snacker, while Ritsu and Isaka were more unpredictable. 

Isaka had to be the most unpredictable, now that Shinobu thought about it.

So, Shinobu was shocked when said boy texted him back.

 _What's up?_ Isaka, had ask.

 _Can't sleep need someone to talk to_. Shinobu texted.

 _Meet me out in the halls_. Isaka replied back.

Shinobu gasp a little when he read that. He didn't mean for, Isaka to set up something like this...I mean meeting someone out in a hallway calls for a serious discussion, right?

Plus...what if they get caught? Doesn't, Haruhiko patrol every inch of the school?

 _No_. Shinobu pushed away all the worries about venturing out into the halls. Isaka could help him, and Shinobu was at a dead end of what else to do. Summoning up his best amount of bravery, the boy tiptoed out of the room and shut the door gentle behind him. 

Isaka was already outside his room, using the slight illumination from his cellphone as a light source so both boys could see a bit better in the dark hallway. "Hey, what's wrong?" Isaka ask as, Shinobu came closer.

"Like I said, I can't sleep. It's this school and...the school rules." Shinobu explained.

Isaka's eye brows raised, "Is that all? I'm thinking you had a bad dream or something." he chuckled gently, "If the school rules are a problem, I can lend you the school rule book...Unless you know them all?"

"There's a school rule book?" Shinobu raised his brows as well. Takano had not mentioned that.

"Yeah, my roommate, Aikawa recommended I'd learn the rules while I'm hear. I ask my classmate, Asahina and he ended up giving me the book."

"Oh..." Shinobu breathed out, his heart hammered in his chest. Why was he so nervous? "Then, I want the book...I want to learn the school rules." Shinobu ended up saying without an alternate thought.

"No problem, wait here." Isaka smiled as he turned around, walking down the hall to his room. 

When Shinobu was given the book, he entered his room after saying a quiet 'good night' and 'thank you' to Isaka. He immediately turned on the bedside table lamp as he opened the book to the first page. 

 _ **School rules for all students of Seiko Academy!** _ Shinobu read the first line with a snort. No turning back now. He took long calm breaths before continuing to the next page. 


	12. Chapter 12

Shinobu was awoken by, Kisa in a hurry, "Shinobu wake up and get dressed!" the boy shouted, fumbling with his black tie that stood out against the rest of his red uniform.

Shinobu groaned, as he rubbed his eyes. He leaned up before realizing he was just on the book Isaka had lent him. The book was open, halfway done. Shinobu groaned again. He must've fallen asleep without reading all of the rules! "Dammit." He stretched his arms above his head, as Kisa told him to get dressed again. "Alright already!" Shinobu glared at the boy.

Kisa stood by the door of their room, looking at Shinobu, then at the book he was stuffing into his school bag. "Is that for your class?" Kisa was curious, considering he didn't remember seeing any thick books being carried around. 

Shinobu sighed,"Something like that."

A couple of days later, Shinobu still had the book and was reading little by little. For some reason, homework had piled up on him and he had to portion his school work and personal motives.

Hiroki would catch him sneaking the book out of his bag, during class and reading it when their teacher wasn't looking. "Is that the rule book?!" Hiroki exclaimed one day.

"Umm..." Shinobu was shocked to get found out, even though the rule book was nothing to hide.

"Where did you get that?" Hiroki ask in a softer voice.

"Isaka gave it to me."

"Where did, Isaka get the book from, then?" Hiroki raised a brow.

Shinobu shrugged, "He just told me one of his classmates lent it to him."

Because the two boys shared classes with, Misaki, the green eyed boy had overheard them talking.

"I'm okay, Misaki." Shinobu reassured, as he gazed at the boy's worried expression.

"Is that really the rule book? It's huge!" Misaki gawked at the thick book.

"I know. I haven't finished reading all of the rules, but if you two would like to read some pages you can."

"Shinobu... I don't know, I mean the book is HUGE!" Misaki replied, "And our teacher is giving us more homework and we have tests coming up and--"

"I'll take it." Hiroki volunteered. Misaki gawked at the other brunette. "What? I like reading."

"Here you go, then." Shinobu gave Hiroki the book.

"Oh, um I thought you said you weren't done."

Shinobu answered, "I said you can read it, too. Just take it for a while. Give me a break from it, I think that's best."

"Thanks." Hiroki wrapped both hands around the square object. The book had a mighty weight to it but it wasn't unpleasant to hold.

 

 

"Hey, Chiaki did you read any of these school rules yet?" Hiroki ask once he stepped foot in his shared room.

Chiaki, his roommate was busy shoving sushi into his mouth. He finished chewing and swallowed before he spoke, "No...Where did you get that book?"

"Shinobu. Who got it from, Isaka, whom got it from a classmate apparently. Anyway, come over here and read some of these rules! These are ridiculous!"

Chiaki moved from the opposite side of the bottom bunk and sat next to Hiroki. His roommate had put the now open book in the middle of them. " _Rule number one: Come to school with your uniform every day, Rule number two: Don't wonder the halls instead of going to class..._ What exactly is wrong with these rules?" Chiaki ask.

"Keep reading." Hiroki urged.

Chiaki read quietly afterwards until he shouted, "Wait, what?!"

"Which page are you on?" Hiroki ask. When Chiaki pointed to the rule near the bottom of the first page, Hiroki nodded in understanding.

Rule number seven read: Student will be _**punished**_ if he/she goes to another section of the school.

"W-what is the punishment? It doesn't say!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"I don't know but this school is hiding something." Hiroki tapped his chin.

"And what's up with this one?" Chiaki pointed to another rule.

"Oh, well that one is definitely suspicious! Don't open the curtains at night? What the hell does the curtains have to do with anything?!" Hiroki scrunched his eyebrows together. 

"Has Shinobu mentioned any of the rules he read?" Chiaki ask.

"No...we can ask." Hiroki had already gotten up from the bed before he finished that sentence.

When the boys went to Shinobu's room, Shinobu pointed out that the majority of the rules were focused on what the students could not do. Shinobu's roommate, Kisa ended up reading the book as well, then the rule book was passed around.

Misaki and Ritsu read some of the book, as tiresome weeks past.

Soon all six boys finished the book with resulting headaches.

"Wow, that book is so...consuming." Misaki sighed out in relief in having finished the book.

"Did you notice some of those rules were the same, but just written in a different way?" Ritsu said.

Misaki blinked, "Really? I had too much of a headache to notice! The book was huge, maybe the person writing it made a few mistakes."

Ritsu shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that was intentional. Almost as if someone wanted to bang the rules into our heads."

"It worked!" Misaki yawned.

 

 

Shinobu knocked on Isaka's door holding the rule book in his hands. He expected the boy to answer the door but a redheaded girl stood on the other side of the now opened door. "Oh, is Isaka here?" Shinobu ask,feeling awkward.

Aikawa smiled, "Are you one of his friends?"

"Yes." Shinobu nodded.

"Isaka went to the fourth floor a few seconds ago." Aikawa informed him.

"Thanks." Shinobu walked towards the staircase, wondering why, Isaka would even go to another floor. He looked up at the camera in the corner of the fourth floor hall. He swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't be wondering the halls like the book said. Despite thinking that, the boy kept walking. "Should I just wait for him?" Shinobu mumbled to himself. All the room doors on the floor were closed. There was no way he'd find Isaka, unless he was going to knock on every door.

Suddenly, as the boy was about to turn around to go back up to the fifth floor he heard a noise. Shinobu looked to the left, seeing a room door that was ajar. Curiosity peeked the boy as he heard another noise that was muffled.

He looked into the room and gasped at seeing, Isaka pinned against a wall by another boy. The two of them were half clothed, and Isaka's hands dug into the taller boy's short hair while the other boy hand one hand shoved into Isaka's red uniform pants. Isaka's eyes were closed, as he cried out in pleasure, so he didn't notice Shinobu.

Shinobu had moved away with a red face, "Yep, I think waiting would be best." he whispered to himself as he stormed up the stairs. 

Isaka had met the boy at his bunk a few minutes later. His brown hair and red uniform looked disheveled. 

Shinobu noted the boy was also sweating, but kept his mouth shut about what he'd seen, "Um, here." he showed, Isaka the rule book.

"Oh, you're done reading already?" Isaka smiled.

Shinobu nodded and let Isaka know that their friends had gotten a chance to read the rules too.

"That's good." Isaka took the book back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Shinobu turned to leave but, Isaka said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"It's almost night fall. Remember what the book said? Don't open the curtains."


	13. Chapter 13

Ritsu walked out of the classroom with a yawn coming out of his mouth. Homework, classwork, and the lack of a goodnight's rest was hitting the boy hard. He turned his body to the right, about to go up to his bunk room.

"Hey," Takano called out to him.

Ritsu paused, but thought about ignoring the boy. Something told him not to, however, so he turned his body around to face Takano. "Yes?" the boy sighed, as Takano stepped up to him. 

"I heard you read the rule book." 

"Who told you that?" Ritsu ask, furrowing his eye brows.

"Not important." Takano crossed his arms over his chest, "Now you know the rules, please don't do anything stupid."

"Excuse me?" Ritsu's expression turned angry. Takano was treating him like a child! "I just want all my credits so I can leave this school for good."

Takano did not reply but he stared down at, Ritsu as if he didn't believe the boy. 

Ritsu averted his gaze, feeling too uncomfortable to have a stare off with the other boy. Why did, Takano have to stare at him like that?

The sound of a laugh made, Ritsu turn his head toward Kisa. 

Kisa blushed as he talked with Yukina about something. To the side of them, Chiaki stood.

The brunette glanced at the stoned face, Hatori a few times.

Ritsu sighed, "Um, I'm going to go check on, Misaki and the others."

Kisa looked up at him, "Okay, Ricchan I'll catch up in a moment!"

"Wait, let me come with you." Chiaki volunteered. 

Ritsu started to walk down the hall. In truth, he wanted to get away from, Takano. Chiaki was at his side, as they stopped in-front of, Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu's classroom. 

"Did they leave already?" Chiaki ask, grabbing the door knob to open the door, just a crack. He peeked his head in, seeing a tall man obviously a teacher speaking with...the principle! Before they noticed him, Chiaki gently closed the door back. He said, "They are not in there, but the principle and a teacher were speaking in there." 

"Huh, that's new." Ritsu replied, as they walked away from the class. "So what were they talking about?"

"I couldn't really hear them, they were whispering." 

"Hey, what happened?" Kisa ask. The boy had broken away from, Yukina and was about to walk down the hall.

"They aren't there." Ritsu answered with a shrug.

"The principle was, though." Chiaki added on. He caught, Hatori looking at him with dark blue eyes. 

Hatori whispered something to, Takano. Takano gave the boy a surprised glance, then looked over at Ritsu.

Ritsu caught this and scoffed, "Let's go." If Takano has anything else to say to him, he did not want to be near the boy to find out. Chiaki and Kisa followed behind him without a word.

"Oh, hi, Misaki!" Chiaki waved at the other brunette.

Misaki leaned against the banister at the start of the steps, as he spoke with, Akihiko. They both looked over at, Chiaki when he called out Misaki's name. 

Chiaki shrunk back, after receiving a deadly glare from, Akihiko. He interrupted their conversation. 

"Hello, Chiaki." Misaki said softly. He usually smiled when he saw his friends but this time, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu ask, "Actually, did you see the principle today?" 

Misaki nodded, "Yes. He cut the class early to talk with our teacher." 

"I do not know what's going on but I don't like it." Akihiko spoke up. He looked down at, Misaki, "I'll check on you later, Misaki."

"Okay..." Misaki sighed gently. He wanted to tell, Akihiko not to worry, but the boy would still check on him regardless. Akihiko walked away, most likely to find, Takano.

"What were you two talking about?" Ritsu raised a brow.

Misaki opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he had a habit of exaggerating, so he collected his thoughts, "Er...well, Akihiko's father is acting really weird. He's spying on us for one thing. I don't know why he stopped the class just to talk to the teacher...Doesn't that seem sketchy?"

"That is a bit strange." Chiaki agreed, "Where is Hiroki and Shinobu?"

"They went up stairs a few moments ago." Misaki replied.

 

 

Hiroki paced the floor, his hands twitched. He really wanted to throw something but there was nothing to throw.

Shinobu watched the boy nervously, "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep quiet about this. Isaka told me not to look out the window, and I thought I should pass on the information...despite the fact we've all read the rules."

Hiroki looked at the window for the fifth time. The curtains were in the way, but that should be how everyone's room was. "Isaka wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't serious....Dammit now he's got me suspicious!" 

"Calm down...It's probably nothing." Shinobu stood up from the bed.

"If it were nothing, why is it in the rule book? If it were nothing our principle wouldn't be invading our privacy and ordering everyone to leave the classroom just so he could talk to our teacher!" Hiroki kicked the bedside table. His head turned to the window, and he stormed over to it.

"H-Hiroki--!" Shinobu stuttered, wanting to go after the boy but he couldn't. Deep down he wanted to see what the principle was hiding too.

"Fuck the rules!" Hiroki growled, and yanked away the blue curtains. "It's--it's nothing." the boy grumbled, looking out to the setting sun. He saw the front field of the school from the window, but nothing unusual. 

"Oh..." Shinobu rubbed his arms. He didn't believe for a second that it was that simple. "Well, goodnight. I'm sure, Chiaki is coming in here soon."

Hiroki closed the curtains back, "I'm surprised he's not here yet...Goodnight, Shinobu. Tell, Kisa I said goodnight too."

"Okay." Shinobu exited the room, gently closing the door behind him. 

 

 

Akihiko stared down at, Ritsu with a look of disbelief, "What do you mean, Misaki's not here?"

"He said he was going for a walk." Ritsu shrugged. Akihiko's eyes shined with anger.

" _What?_ And you let him just walk out? Do you not remember what the rules said?!" Akihiko exclaimed. His heart started to beat rapidly, as his worry for Misaki boiled over. If his father caught the boy wondering the halls--No! He couldn't think that way. 

"I'm not his parent, Akihiko...Hey!" Ritsu called just, as Akihiko ran towards the staircase. 

Meanwhile, Misaki's flashlight was aimed down a empty hall way. He had just saw his teacher walk down the hall. "Where did Mr. Daisuke go?" he whispered to himself as he walked forward, clutching the flashlight tightly in his right hand.

A loud crash noise made the boy jump out of his skin. Misaki gasp as he twisted his body around, flashing the light. No one was behind him. Where did that noise come from? He then heard the sound of a door opening, and he turned back around. 

A figure stepped out, slightly taller then him. The dim lighting in the hall let, Misaki know that this person was a student.

"Hello?" Misaki called out, shining the light at the student. The figure stood for a second, then turned his head toward him.

"You shouldn't be down here." the student spoke in an almost robotic voice. 

 _Neither should you!_ Misaki wanted to say but pushed the thought away, "I know...I was looking for my teacher."

"Impossible, there are no teachers down here." the student said, moving toward Misaki, "I must report you to the principle."

"W-wait!" Misaki stumbled back only to bump into something. Hands grabbed hold of his arms. "W-wha--" Misaki looked over his shoulder to see a tall black haired male, with glasses on.

"What are you doing down here?" Haruhiko ask. 

"I--I--" Misaki couldn't seem to say anything. Haruhiko glared at him.

"You disobeyed the rules. My father saw that already." Haruhiko said.

"F-father? The principle is your father?" Misaki spoke finally. He did remember, Fuyuhiko mentioning he had more then one son. 

"Halt!" Haruhiko said suddenly, startling Misaki. Haruhiko looked past Misaki to the other student. Misaki realized that the student who caught him first, had listened to what Haruhiko said. "Let's go," Haruhiko said to, Misaki, dragging him by his arm.

Misaki gasp, trying to pull away from the taller male, "No, wait! Please don't do this!" 

"Misaki!" Akihiko shouted after he rounded the corner. 

"Akihiko?" Haruhiko glared at his brother.

"Let go of him!" Akihiko said, threateningly moving toward his brother.

"Father will be upset." Haruhiko said this as he slowly let go of Misaki.

"He knows already!" Akihiko grumbled, taking Misaki's arm and leading the boy out of the hall.

Haruhiko stared after them with crossed arms. "Akihiko...what is father going to do with you?" he whispered.

"What were you thinking?!" Akihiko ask, Misaki as they stopped at the staircase. "If I hadn't found you in time--" Akihiko paused, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I know...Thank you." Misaki blushed, as he averted the angry gaze.

Akihiko sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Misaki?" he mumbled this. 

"Huh?" Misaki looked up, and Akihiko chose that time to lean down and press his lips to Misaki's. 


	14. Chapter 14

Misaki moaned against, Akihiko's mouth, as the taller boy pushed him against the wall. "Usagi-san!" he breathed, just as Akihiko pulled back. "We are out in the open!" Misaki scolded, his cheeks bright red. His green eyes showed concern rather then embarrassment though.

"No one will see us." Akihiko reassured the boy, before diving to kiss, Misaki again. 

Misaki shut his eyes, as the pair of lips moved against his. He felt, Akihiko's hands at his arms, keeping, Misaki from moving. 

A strangled noise came up the brunette's throat and, Akihiko pulled back, "What's wrong?" Akihiko's ask, softly. 

Misaki stared up at him, with the same concerned green eyes, "Your father--"

"Don't worry about him." Akihiko interrupted, then sighed at the worried look that came up on, Misaki's face. "I don't care about his thought process. I only care about keeping you safe...You're a trouble maker after all."

Misaki glared, "How?"

"Well, considering you've almost got taken to my father by my brother, I have to keep a better eye on you. Especially _him_!" Akihiko looked angry for a moment; he dropped his hands from Misaki's arms. 

"Do you...not like your brother?"

Purple eyes met green, "Haruhiko and I have different mothers. Our father wants us to follow in his footsteps. I'm not interested, but, Haruhiko is always following his orders. Misaki...don't ever be alone with him." Akihiko had walked, Misaki back to the boy's bunk that night.

Ritsu had waited up for his roommate; smiling when, Misaki entered the room.

 

 

Shinobu stopped Miyagi out in the hall, the next morning, "Um, Miyagi?" the boy grabbed onto the other's arm, to halt Miyagi's steps.

Miyagi turned to him with a slight sigh, "What is it, Shinobu-chin?"

"I know you've been here longer then me, so....did you ever..." Shinobu paused, his head was bowed.

"What? You need to speak up." Miyagi cocked his head to the side. 

Shinobu let out a shaky breath before raising his head. His intense grey eyes locked onto Miyagi's face, "Did you ever look behind the curtains?"

Miyagi blinked, "The curtains? You mean in the bedrooms?" Shinobu only nodded, "Why are you asking me this?" Miyagi's eyebrows furrowed. 

Shinobu sighed, before looking around the hall to check for any prying ears, "I was in, Hiroki's room the other night and--we opened the curtains."

Miyagi looked horrified at the news, "You two did _what_?" 

"You heard me!" Shinobu snapped in a quiet volume. "We just wanted to see what was the big deal about the curtains not being open. I mean, is it not suspicious that a silly thing like that is in the _rule_ book?"

Miyagi sighed heavily, "Regardless of how silly the rules are, you _need_ to respect them. What if the room door wasn't closed? If someone saw you two breaking the rules--"

"The door was closed!" Shinobu let go of, Miyagi to cross his arms against his chest.

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi sighed again, " _Please_ don't break anymore rules. I don't want to see you get in trouble."

Shinobu lowered his eyes, as he blushed at what, Miyagi just said.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Miyagi exclaimed, blushing himself now. "I just--feel I'm responsible for you now. I've been here longer...I've seen people get in trouble, and it doesn't look pretty."

"W-what does the principle do?" Shinobu ask, meeting eyes with Miyagi once more.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've seen one person come out of that office looking quite tense before. The kids that sit in the classroom with us act strange because they've broken too many rules. They went in that office...one by one. Then, came out one by one. They just acted...I don't know how to explain it." 

Shinobu realized that his other classmates came to the classroom looking like zombies almost. Not so much later, they acted as if a sudden surge of energy went through them when the bell rung. He would notice this behavior in the halls too, with them going in and out of classrooms like clockwork.

"Do you think the principle said anything to them, to make them shape up?" Shinobu ask.

Miyagi shrugged, "I really don't know. I'm too freaked to find that information out. Just--don't get into any more trouble!" he was about to turn around to walk away but was stopped by Shinobu's words.

"Miyagi, thanks for listening," Shinobu blushed, as he bowed to the other student. 

Miyagi turned around with raised his eyebrows, "Uh--Your welcome, Shinobu-chin." he smiled, "If you have any more questions you can talk to me. I'll try my best to answer them."

Shinobu straightened, as he smiled back. 

With a small wave goodbye, Miyagi walked off. 

 

"Would you _stop_ following me!" Ritsu exclaimed at, Takano.

Takano furrowed his brows, "I just happen to be going in the same direction. And, by the way put your roommate on a leash."

"Excuse me?!" Ritsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"I heard your roommate ventured into a forbidden hall and almost got taken to the principle. If, Akihiko didn't find him in time, I'm sure both you and Misaki would've gotten punished! You're suppose to watch his back as his roommate." 

"Why don't you mind your business?" Ritsu mumbled, averting his eyes from, Takano.

Takano glared down at the boy, "I've been here longer then you, Ritsu. That makes you _my_ responsibility. I know we got off on the wrong foot before, but I really need you to be wiser. You know the rules now, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Ritsu glared at, Takano's back as the boy moved passed him. Takano was starting to get on his nerves! Misaki's face, flashed in his mind for a second, and Ritsu sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Takano was probably right. 

Misaki was his friend after all. He didn't wish to see his friend get in trouble, especially not in this weird school. 

With a sigh, Ritsu walked forward. He had a long few more years at this school. To get through, he had to shape up.

Unbeknownst to him, Ritsu's other friends were having a bit of trouble with just that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Isaka breathed slowly, as he turned the knob to his room, quietly stepping inside and gently shutting the door. The boy whispered out a curse as the lights turned on.

Aikawa, his roommate sat on top of the bedside table, arms crossed over her chest. The girl seemed to have just come out the shower. Her red hair was still damp and she had on a pajama top and pants, "Where were you?" she ask, Isaka.

Isaka swallowed, "Uh...with a friend." 

"A friend huh?" Aikawa squinted at him, "You know that walking around at night is not a smart idea."

"Yes...I do." 

"Isaka, that 'friend' you went to go see...They're not _only_ your friend are they?"

Isaka blushed. "Uh--um."

Aikawa chuckled at the boy's stuttering, "I've been noticing you sneaking out every night recently. I wanted to know what was up. I think I have my answer now."

"I--I--" Isaka was in shock, still, at being caught. 

Aikawa got down from the table, meeting Isaka's eyes, "Be careful, Isaka. Not all of these classmates are to be trusted."

"He _is_ my friend." Isaka defended himself with a flushed face. _And lover_

"What's his name?" Aikawa was curious.

"Asahina Kaoru."

"Huh, that name sounds familiar." Aikawa tied her red hair up in a wet bun. 

"Really?" Isaka ask quietly. The fact that he was caught passed through his mind.

"Go to bed, Isaka." Aikawa narrowed her eyes, "And if you are going to sneak out again, be quieter next time."

 

 

"Okay, what the hell is going on with our teacher?!" Hiroki exclaimed, walking down the hall next to Shinobu and Misaki.

It was a new day, which meant new oddities.

"Was there something wrong with him? I didn't notice." Shinobu replied.

"Actually, Mr. Daisuke was acting very out-of-it today." Misaki spoke up. He hadn't told any of his friends that he followed the teacher into a risky hall not so long ago. If Misaki wasn't found by, Akihiko...The boy shuddered at the thought of what could've happened to him. 

Hiroki sighed, "Thank you, Misaki. For a moment I thought I was losing my mind. Clearly it's, Shinobu that needs to pay better attention."

"What?! Don't start, Hiroki!" Shinobu shouted. A vein bulged under his neck.

"Both of you, stop!" Misaki cut in, before, Hiroki opened his mouth. "Friends shouldn't fight." 

"Hmph!" Hiroki crossed his arms. 

"Hiro-san!" a voice called.

Hiroki stopped abruptly, and sighed heavily. He could hear, Nowaki's footsteps catching up to him. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." the boy said, as he turned to meet bright blue eyes. 

Shinobu raised a brow, "Let's go." he said to, Misaki. They walked off in silence, leaving Hiroki alone with the tall classmate.

"What do you want, Nowaki?" Hiroki ask. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hiro-san, Miyagi told me that you and Shinobu looked behind the curtains!"

"Yeah, so? Wait...How do you--How does _he_ know that?!" 

"Apparently, Shinobu told him." Nowaki replied.

"Your kidding. Please tell me your kidding!" Hiroki exclaimed. He was gonna strangle that boy!

Nowaki shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Hiro-san. News travels fast in this academy, Hiro-san; I don't want to see you in trouble."

"Nowaki, I can take care of myself." Hiroki turned his back on Nowaki. How could, Shinobu just tell, Miyagi what they did?! 

"I know you can, Hiro-san...but that won't stop me from worrying about you." Nowaki replied. 

Hiroki looked over his shoulder at the boy, seeing Nowaki's signature smile. He scoffed, "Be worried all you want. I can handle things on my own baka!" 

"Yes, Hiro-san." the boy kept smiling. 

Jeez, is that his favorite thing to do?! Hiroki turned his head forward; he blushed. He wouldn't deny how handsome, Nowaki looked when he smiled. Because of, Hiroki's pride however, he would never admit that out loud. 

"Um, Hiro-san?" Nowaki spoke softly. 

Hiroki turned around fully, "Yes?" What did he want now?

Nowaki leaned down, stealing Hiroki's breath in a kiss. "Be careful." Nowaki whispered before walking off.

"H-Hey!" Hiroki called to the boy, in anger and embarrassment. _Who just kisses another person like that?!_ Hiroki thought wildly. His face had warmed up immediately. "Why did his lips feel so warm?" the boy shook his head, as if to get rid of those thoughts and walked towards the bedrooms. 

In another classroom, Ritsu stared at a currently passed out boy. Chiaki and Kisa already left, but Ritsu just got distracted.

Takano observed him by the door. There was only Ritsu, and he in the classroom...besides the unidentified student, "He's not going to wake up." Takano spoke when, Ritsu timidly reached out a hand. 

"How do you know?" Ritsu ask. "I can't even tell if he's dead or alive!" 

"Just leave him alone. He's one of the trouble makers." Takano explained. 

"Trouble makers?" Ritsu raised a brow.

"He's one of the kids that disobeyed the rules of the school. When he came out of the principle's office....He wasn't the same."

"H-how do you know this?" Ritsu met Takano's hazel eyes. Sure, he noticed some kids acting off--but the boy didn't move an inch!

"I don't know exactly what the principle does or says but looking at the results are unsettling. That is why I feel the need to watch over you."

Ritsu flushed, "I--I can take care of myself!"

"You're doing a terrible job so far." Takano said with a straight face.

Ritsu scoffed and walked toward the door, "Fine, I'm leaving." 

Takano watched, Ritsu walk up the stairs. He waited until the boy was out of sight, to walk in the opposite direction.

"We thought you wouldn't show up." Miyagi spoke up, when Takano entered the abandoned room. 

"Well, I did." Takano stated the obvious. He stood in the middle of, Hatori and Yukina.

Akihiko sighed, "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Takano answered. 

"Are you sure?" Akihiko ask.

"Yes." Takano assured his roommate.

They've been having these secret meet ups in the empty room. Just to assure that they were all sane. 

Takano, had this sinking feeling that they would get picked off, one by one...somehow. He refused to voice his worries, but he stood as confidently as he could and hoped for the best.


	16. Chapter 16

Chiaki sneaked out of the room, careful not to wake Hiroki up. The boy knew he shouldn't walk through the halls at night but his stomach's constant growling was louder then his conscience. "Okay where is that kitchen?" he whispered to himself, squinting down the dark hallway. That's right...he didn't have a flashlight. With a sigh, the boy walked slowly down the hall. His eyes managed to see the banister of the stairs, which he walked down even slower. Each stair made this terribly loud 'creak' noise that, Chiaki winced at. Once he made it down stairs, he eyes adjusted a little, he could see the classroom doors as he walked down hall. He peeked around the corner and gasp when he saw the back of a tall figure. "Um, hey..." he attempted to get directions to the kitchen, but a hand clapped over his mouth. Another hand pulled him back roughly. Chiaki's body tensed up, as his heart raced. He wanted to get a look at his attacker but they did not allow him to move. 

Then, a deep voice that, Chiaki could recognize spoke up in a harsh whisper, "Do you have some sort of plan to get in trouble?!" The hand on, Chiaki's mouth was timidly removed and Chiaki waited a few minutes before speaking.

"H-Hatori?" he questioned, before turning his head to see if his guess was correct. 

Hatori looked down at him with a frown, "You shouldn't be down here." 

Chiaki furrowed his brows, "Neither should you. I was looking for the kitchen...I'm hungry." his stomach growled as if to confirm his statement. 

"You were going the wrong way." Hatori sighed. "And I'm down here because I know this school inside and out, while you don't." he crossed his arms.

Chiaki glared up at him. He wasn't about to play this 'your wrong and I'm right' game. "Show me where the kitchen is and then I'll go back to my room."

"It's this way," Hatori pointed behind them and Chiaki followed him down the opposite hall. Hatori pushed the boy ahead of him after a few seconds. If they were to get caught, he'd rather, Chiaki get a chance to escape. The taller boy waited for, Chiaki to make himself the best meal he could manage, before escorting him back upstairs. After, Chiaki was in his room, Hatori took out his cellphone.

He texted, Takano about what just happened before resuming his current job. Takano only trusted him with it since he was so careful. 

 

 

"Hey," Aikawa stood in front of Isaka, with her arms crossed. 

"What's wrong?" Isaka was dreading that she would scold him again. 

"Do you talk to your friends often?" Aikawa said, "Because they are getting into a lot of trouble." 

"W-what?" that caught the boy off guard. Isaka was sure he gave them the rule book. 

"I heard that they keep wondering the school at night." 

"Did the principle--"

"No. They aren't getting caught by the principle...yet." whatever, Aikawa was going to say next, was cut off by the first bell. 

"I gotta head to class." Isaka turned on his heel, "Thanks for the heads up!"

"W-wait!" Aikawa tried to grab, Isaka's uniform sleeve but she missed it. She sighed heavily as she watched his back become farther away. Then, ten students at a time flooded the halls. With another sigh, Aikawa pushed passed the other students to get to her class. 

Misaki sat in class, slightly slouched in the chair. Shinobu and Hiroki sat next to him as usual. All three of them were quiet as their eyes gazed at their substitute teacher. _What happened to Mr. Daisuke?_ Misaki thought.

Not so long ago the teacher was acting strange, and now the teacher was absent? 

 _"Attention teachers!"_ the principle, Fuyuhiko said on the loud speaker, _"please report to the main office!"_

Akihiko looked up, as their substitute teacher fled the room. What was his father up to now?! The boy stood up and Misaki stood up with him.

"Is your father even allowed to do that?!" Misaki exclaimed. Akihiko looked over at him, opening his mouth to answer but, Shinobu cut him off.

"Okay, why are they all asleep...weren't they just listening to the teacher just now?" The boy referred to the rest of the students that had their heads on their desks. 

"They always do that, Shinobu." Hiroki sighed heavily. 

"Yes...but why?" Misaki asked more to himself. This school was getting too weird to ignore at this point. 

"Actually...I wanted to speak with you all." Akihiko spoke up. Misaki, Shinobu and Hiroki looked his way. "One of your friends wondered the halls last night. I think...it was your roommate." Akihiko pointed to Hiroki.

"Chiaki? For what?!" Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a pretty good idea but he needed to know why. 

"Apparently he got hungry and--"

Hiroki let out a loud sigh, "Of course he did!" 

"My roommate managed to catch him before he got caught." Nowaki spoke up. 

"You all are quite the handful." Miyagi scratched the back of his head, as a yawn left his mouth.

Shinobu's right eye twitch, "Don't start that!" he warned the boy. 

"Someone is cranky," Miyagi replied in a teasing tone. 

Hiroki got in the middle of, Shinobu and Miyagi as, Shinobu advanced towards the other boy. 

"Hey, Usagi san," Misaki said as, Shinobu and Miyagi's argument became louder, "Do you know what happened to our old teacher? The substitute didn't even say if, Mr. Daisuke was sick. He could be in danger...!"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Misaki." Akihiko interrupted, "The only thing you need to focus on is getting out of this school with a clean reputation. My father is worrying me...I don't know what he's plotting but I'm trying to find out."

Misaki looked down at his feet for a moment, "I'm just...really worried for our original teacher. He acted so strange not so long ago and now he's absent."

Akihiko cupped Misaki's face in his hands, lifting his head up, "Please don't worry so much. I'll find out what's going on soon enough. Try to stay close to all of your friends, make sure none of them break the rules from now on."

"Okay." Misaki answered, with a slight sigh. 

Hiroki pulled, Shinobu away from Miyagi with an irritated noise, "Would you shut up!" Hiroki yelled out, "Both of you!" 

Misaki sighed, as their substitute teacher came back into the room. He looked at the clock that was against the wall, as he sat at his desk. Twenty minutes left...

Akihiko looked back at him, after sitting as well, giving the boy a reassuring gaze. 

Misaki forced a slight smile. The last thing he wanted to do was worry, Akihiko. He was, however going to speak with, Chiaki and ask him what happened last night. If Chiaki saw anything weird, Misaki needed to make mental notes now. 


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry, readers! Had terrible writer's block for this one but I promise I will not leave you all hanging again!**

 

 

_Misaki looked down the dark hall, as the ceiling lights flickered violently. "Wha--" his breath caught in his throat as he saw a figure at the end of hall walk past. "W-wait!" The brunette called, starting to run forward._

_"Misaki!" a familiar deep voice stopped the boy in his tracks._

_Turning around quick, Misaki slightly smiled, "Oh, Usagi-san...I..."_

_"What are you doing down here?" Akihiko stepped toward the smaller boy._

_"I um..." Misaki thought for a moment,"I don't know." he shrugged. He really didn't know._

_Akihiko glared down at him, "You know, if you wish to break the rules you have to warn me first. I can't always be here to save you."_

_The sound of footsteps erupted throughout the hall. Misaki jumped and looked behind him. No one was behind him at all. When, the boy turned back around, Akihiko was gone. With a gasp, Misaki yelled, "Usagi-san?!"  where did the other boy go? Why would, Akihiko leave him?_

_"Mr. Takahashi." a low toned voice said, from behind him._

_"Wah!" Misaki exclaimed, as he turned his body around to face the principle. "Principle...Fuyuhiko..?"_

_"I see you have broken the rules a few times too many, Takahashi-kun." Fuyuhiko crossed his arms over his chest, as a satisfied smirk ran across his face._

_"No...I...Please you have to believe me!" Misaki backed away from the male, "I don't know what I'm doing down here at all." Misaki almost tripped over his own feet, as the black haired principle walked toward him._

_"Grab him, Haruhiko."_

_"Wha--No!" Misaki now struggled in, Akihiko's brother's grip. His_ _emerald eyes stared at, Fuyuhiko in fright._

_"Take him to my office to be... adjusted. We are done here."_

_"No, no please!" Misaki struggled even as he was dragged away in a iron grip. His heart hammered in his chest and his body shook._

 

"Misaki!" Akihiko held, Misaki by the shoulders as he shook the boy awake. 

"Huh?! Usagi-san?" Misaki exclaimed when his eyes focused on the silver haired boy.

"You were screaming in your sleep..." Akihiko mumbled, but his purple eyes were laced with worry.

Misaki sat up on his bed, wanting to question why, Akihiko was in his room, "Is Ritsu here?" Misaki ask instead.

Akihiko shook his head, "He actually left to get me. He told me he saw you tossing and turning in your bed and thought I could help."

Misaki sat for a moment, processing the words that left, Akihiko's mouth. Then, his head snapped to his phone that lay on the bedside table, "Shit, what time is it?!"

"Hey, calm down." Akihiko rested a hand on, Misaki's chest. gently pushing the boy back down against the bed, "There are no classes today, so don't worry." he said softly. 

Misaki sighed slightly. He wanted to tell, Akihiko of what he had experienced in his nightmare but...

"Oh, and your roommate wanted to see you after you awakened...but if you want to go back to sleep..."

"No." Misaki immediately cut, Akihiko off, causing the other boy to lift an eyebrow. "Um, I can go and see Ritsu now...Do you know where he is?" Misaki ask.

"I have some ideas as to where he might be." Akihiko replied. 

 

Kisa stopped at the bottom step of the staircase, as he met eyes with, Yukina. His gorgeous classmate had been silent these past weeks, even in class. Kisa's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Yukina smiled at the boy, almost knocking the wind out of, Kisa. He was way more gorgeous when he smiled!

"Uh...hi." Kisa blushed, as his eyes averted anywhere, Yukina was not.

Still smiling, Yukina stepped closer to, Kisa, "Good morning! I hear your friends keep getting into trouble...I hope you aren't next."

Kisa met the boy's golden eyes again, "And why is that?" he challenged.

Yukina chuckled, a throaty sound that made a shiver run through, Kisa's body, "You don't want to know the consequences for breaking the rules at this academy." 

"What if I do?" Kisa ask, stepping up to, Yukina now. 

Yukina sighed, but smiled, "I'm not telling you, no matter how much you ask me. I don't know all of the details anyway." 

"Then tell me what you do know." Kisa pouted.

Yukina raised a blond brow, "Kisa-san, I refuse."

Kisa opened his mouth, about to reply stubbornly,but a voice cut him off.

"Hey, Kisa!" Hiroki called out.

Kisa looked back at the brown haired male, "Yeah?"

"Ritsu wants us all together for something. He's already annoying me, so come on." 

Kisa sighed, as he looked back at Yukina, "Um...I'll talk to you later?"

Yukina smiled, "Sure." he chuckled, as he watched, Kisa leave with, Hiroki. The boy was cute...Yukina would hate to see, Kisa in trouble. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm once again late with this chapter!

Misaki blinked up at, Ritsu in shock, "I don't think my dreams have any ties to what's happening..." the boy said but couldn't help but ponder that idea.

"Well this school has proved it's creepy status, and now you're getting nightmares? That's too much of a coincidence, Misaki!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I've been getting nightmares too actually..." Shinobu spoke up.

"So have I..." Kisa mumbled. "It's the rule book and the principle and this school in general. But...dreams are just dreams, Ricchan."

Hiroki sighed heavily, getting everyone's attention, "Even if our nightmares _did_ have ties to what's been happening to the other students how would we be able to prove it? The principle watches our every move and--he's watching us _now_ I bet."  

Ritsu shook his head, "Don't worry about that...Maybe, Akihiko knows something?" 

"No he doesn't." Hiroki scoffed, "That baka doesn't know a thing about his father!"

Misaki played with his fingers, "Actually, Hiroki...Akihiko knows enough. He may not know what his father is doing but he does know his father won't do anything to him. If we stay where we are suppose to be according to the rule book nothing bad is going to happen."

"We've been doing that." Ritsu muttered, looking down at his feet.

"No we haven't." Misaki, Hiroki, Shinobu, Kisa, Chiaki said at the same time.

"Well... I didn't get in trouble yet." Kisa realized.

Ritsu blinked for a moment and then opened his mouth, "Hey...did...did, Isaka get into any trouble? When is the last time any of us heard from him?"

"We are in different classes...He's probably staying under the raider." Misaki replied.

Ritsu rubbed his chin, "He's the one that gave us the rule book in the first place. Do you think he may know some more information?"

"Ritsu, just drop it!" Hiroki shouted, "Let's follow in, Isaka's example and stay where we are."

Ritsu was about to argue with the other brunette, but didn't. "Fine..." he muttered.

All of the rest of the boys agreed.

 

Akihiko stared down his brother with intense purple eyes, "Leave. I don't care what our father says, I want you away from, Misaki."

Haruhiko chuckled bitterly, "Not so long ago you wanted nothing to do with other students! Now you care about someone you barely know?"

The two brothers stood in the hallway.

Takano stood next to, Akihiko silently watching the display.

"Despite how I felt, I know our father is up to no good and I won't let him have, Misaki!"

"Why assume the worse?" Haruhiko raised an eyebrow, "He just wants to speak with, Misaki."

Akihiko scoffed, _"Bullshit!"_

Haruhiko sighed, "Okay, Akihiko. I'll pass on your refusal to father."

"He already knows, why bother?" Akihiko turned his back to the other boy.

"Akihiko," Takano spoke up, "Let's go." he said quietly.

Akihiko ignored him, while looking over his shoulder, meeting Haruhiko's dark eyes, "I'm watching you. Where ever you are, I'll be watching you. If you lay a finger on, Misaki I will--"

"Are you threatening me?" Haruhiko interrupted with raised brows. A permanent frown upon his face. 

Akihiko turned his body to face his brother, moving closer to him, "I am _promising_ you, that I will terminate you."

"Akihiko." Takano had his hand against the other boy's shoulder now.

 Akihiko glared before turned from, Haruhiko to walk away with Takano.

Haruhiko watched their backs with annoyance clear in his eyes. "You won't always get what you want, Akihiko...Not this time." he muttered before walking into the main office.


	19. Chapter 19

Fuyuhiko had his chin resting on both of his hands, which were propped up by his elbows against the wooden desk he sat at.  _Options. So many options..._ The male thought.

His own son, Akihiko completely turned against him.

_That just wouldn't do..._

Misaki was now a bother to his operation. 

"Father?" Haruhiko questioned. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, "Go to class, Haruhiko. I will take care of the boy and Akihiko."

Haruhiko walked away, mumbling incoherent words. Every time the boy showed his loyalty his father still favoritized, Akihiko over him. He didn't understand why, Akihiko got so many passes by their father when the other boy was undeserving of them. The secondary thing, Haruhiko couldn't understand was, Misaki. Why was the boy so important all of a sudden? 

Unbeknownst to him, Fuyuhiko was trying to understand the same thing.

 

 

Misaki gasp, as he ran into someone, "I'm so sor--Isaka?" the boy ask, looking up at the other brunette.

"Chibi-tan, hey!" Isaka smiled awkwardly. 

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." Misaki rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, Chibi-tan, I was the one that wasn't paying attention. My head is all over the place!"

"So is mine!" Misaki chuckled slightly, "Um, how have you been? The others and I haven't seen much of you...Isn't that weird? I mean we are in the same school for crying out loud!" 

"Uh, yeah, Chibi-tan I have to go." Isaka turned around and began walking away.

"Oh, okay...See you around!" Misaki stared at, Isaka's back. 'Has the school got to him?' Misaki wondered, as he continued walking to his class.

"Shit!" Isaka cursed under his breath, as his purple orbs squared in on, Aikawa. The girl would surely have his head if he got closer to her.

Aikawa was currently talking with one of the teachers but from her peripheral vision she saw, Isaka. Her hands tightened around her books when she saw the boy look for an escape route. "Excuse me, sir," Aikawa said to the teacher in front of her before walking toward the frantic, Isaka.

Isaka's eyes widened, _"Fuck!"_

 _"Hold it right there, Isaka!"_ Aikawa almost screamed, just as her roommate turned on his heel to make a run for it. 

Isaka sighed, giving up and looked at, Aikawa when she appeared infront of him. 

"Where have you been? For the past several nights, _where_ have you been?" Aikawa tapped her foot against the tiled floor, " _Well?"_

"You know where." Isaka muttered.

"With your boyfriend again?" Aikawa raised a brow, "Isaka, I keep telling you _not_ to spend time with him! You know it's risky from the rules!" the girl whispered harshly.

"He...makes me feel safe." Isaka couldn't meet the girl's eyes.

AIkawa blinked, "What about your friends? How do you think they feel?" 

Isaka sighed, "You're making me feel bad, Aikawa!"

It was, Aikawa's turn to sigh, "I don't mean to be so hard on you but you have already broken one too many rules, Isaka. If you need an ear to listen to your worries I'm always here." 

"Thanks..." Isaka smiled. The bell rang. "Well...that's my cue." Isaka tried to move around, Aikawa but the girl wouldn't let him.

"Isaka, _please_  stay cautious from now on!" Aikawa said.

"Will do." Isaka nodded before moving forward. 

Aikawa sighed heavily when she felt a vibrating sensation against her thigh. She quickly moved an arm to get her phone out of it's holster. Strapping it to her leg was her only option or else the teachers would think the object was a distraction if it were on her arm. As the current student president of her class she needed a great image to keep her position. 

 _Keep an eye on my father!_  The message read from, Akihiko.

Aikawa rolled her eyes. _What's wrong?_ She typed backed.

_He wants to take, Misaki away from me!_

Aikawa raised her brows at the next message. Misaki...wasn't he that cute brunette boy? When did, Akihiko get involved with him? The girl was so worried about, Isaka she had forgotten about, Akihiko's lack of a love life. 

With a troubled giggle leaving her lips, Aikawa walked toward Akihiko's class, _DETAILS! Meet me outside your classroom!_ She ordered in her text message.


	20. Chapter 20

"I kissed him," Akihiko explained, "I couldn't help it really...That was the only way I got him to stop crying. Then, before I knew it I started to care for him and now...I don't want to lose him."

"AWW!" Aikawa's face was flushed.

"If you could control your fan girling for a moment and help me protect, Misaki, I'd appreciate it." Aikihiko slightly smirked. 

As if a button was pushed, Aikawa put on a serious expression, "Akihiko, don't you think you are looking too into this?"

Akihiko raised a silver brow, "'Too into this'? No. I know my father is up to something and just because I won't give into whatever he's plotting he wants to take, Misaki away." 

"How do you know?" Aikawa asked.

"I just do. I saw, Haruhiko in the halls and he gave me this look..."

"Wait," Aikawa slightly chuckled, "Just because your brother is giving you strange looks you think your father wants to take, Misaki away? I would like to know you linked that together."

Akihiko sighed, "I _do_ know that he's on our father's side. He's always been."

Aikawa pondered that for a moment.

"I need to go back to class...I'll contact you with more news if I get any." 

Aikawa glared, "You're the one who texted me!"

"I apologize." Akihiko said, but didn't look apologetic at all. 

Aikawa sighed, "Fine, Akihiko. I don't think you have to go to such lengths just because of your father...But strange things have happened in this school and Fuyuhiko doesn't seemed fazed by them."

"Exactly. I don't trust him." Akihiko avoided the girl's eyes, "Well, if you see anything suspicious you can contact me instead."

"Got it." Aikawa nodded, walking away to her own class. 

 

 

"Shit!" Chiaki hissed, at the bleeding slit on his finger. 

"What's wrong?" Kisa ask.

"Paper cut." Chiaki sighed, "Do you know if there's a nurse around here?"

"Oh...I have no idea. This school is so huge it was such a distraction." Kisa chuckled. 

Ritsu looked over at his two friends, "You can ask them." he pointed to a couple of students who seemed engaged in conversation. 

Takano looked over, as Chiaki ask the "trouble makers" where the school nurse was. Takano scrunched his eyebrows together, "There is no school nurse here." he whispered to himself. 

"School...nurse?" A brown haired teen questioned. His brown eyes were dull, as he cocked his head to the side. 

"Yes...um do you know where one is?" Chiaki questioned, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. 

"No. No. No no no!" the student shook his head rapidly, "There is no school nurse! Don't go down the forbidden hall!" the student grabbed onto his head, his eyes now bright with fright, "DON'T GO!" he shouted, startling, Chiaki.

Hatori jumped up from his seat, pulling, Chiaki away from the freaked out student. 

"DON'T GO! DON'T--!" The student kept shouting, as he was dragged out of the classroom by the other students. 

Ritsu and Kisa looked on horrified. 

Chiaki's heart was beating, as he was held against, Hatori's chest. "W-what just happened?" 

"Does that happen, a lot?" Ritsu ask, now looking at, Takano. 

"No, actually." Takano said, seeming to be deep in thought.

Yukina walked up toward, Chiaki, "What did you ask him?"

"Where the school nurse was." Chiaki replied. 

"Ah, you guys are newbies. We have no school nurse unfortunately." Yukina said. 

"Wait, how don't you? This school is huge!" Kisa exclaimed. 

Yukina shrugged, "A lot of floors were shut down. We don't know why...but a lot of students disobeyed the rules and went to those floors. He must've been one of them."

"Wait...you did too." Kisa raised a brow at, Yukina.

Yukina smirked, "Yeah but, I never got caught."

Takano shook his head, " _We_ still need to be careful, Yukina."

"Right right." Yukina waved a hand.

"Oh, Hatori!" Chiaki pulled away from the boy, "I'm getting blood all over your uniform." 

Hatori looked down at the smeared blood on his red sleeve. It was almost unnoticeable, "Where were you cut?" he ask.

Chiaki held up his right hand, showing the bloody finger. 

"Come on." Hatori took, Chiaki's hand and lead the boy out of the classroom. 

"But--um--I," Chiaki stuttered, as Hatori lead him to the dorm rooms. 

"Now what?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Chiaki is in good hands." Yukina smiled.

"You seem very calm considering what just happened." Kisa crossed his arms over his chest, "That student acted very strange...like he...short circuited?"

"Don't worry about it." Takano replied, "He was a trouble maker. Let's hope you guys won't be."

Ritsu glared at the pointed stare, Takano gave him. 

Kisa rested a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go see how, Chiaki is doing. I want to leave this classroom as quickly as possible now."

"Sure." Ritsu smiled, hoping to sooth, Kisa's worries of what just happened.

 

Shinobu leaned flat against the wall, as a student exited the principle's office. He squinted, as the other boy smiled oddly at, Fuyuhiko.

"Try to focus on your class next time." Fuyuhiko told him, patting the student's shoulder.

"Yes, principle Usami." the student nodded. 

Shinobu froze, as the dark eyes of, Fuyuhiko met his. The man smiled innocently at him before walking back into his office.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Misaki ask him.

Shinobu looked over, meeting the boy's green eyes. "Yeah."

"Well come on then! We have a shit load of homework to do!" Hiroki exclaimed. 

Shinobu sighed, as he looked forward. He spotted, Miyagi, Akihiko and Nowaki waiting for them. 

Miyagi looked back at him, seeming to get more nervous, as Shinobu gave him a look he recognized. 'No'. Miyagi mouthed to the boy. 

Shinobu looked back to Misaki and the glaring, Hiroki. 

Miyagi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, once, Shionbu started walking with his friends. 

Shinobu stood in the middle of, Misaki and Hiroki, as Akihiko, Miyagi and Nowaki lead the way to their dorms. The blond boy did glance at the student that came out of the office. The boy was quiet as they intersected. One question was stuck in, Shinobu's head. What did, Fuyuhiko _do_ to that boy?


	21. Chapter 21

Shinobu walked out into the dark hall, careful not to wake, Kisa up. It was eight pm, but he couldn't help but think about investigating the principle's office. The boy knew, the principle had to be responsible for what he witnessed yesterday. _But..._ Shinobu grunted. It was eight pm after all, and the office could be locked. Shinobu turned back to go back inside his room but a voice stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your room?" a flashlight was signed into his eyes. 

"Who are you?" Shinobu squinted toward, Haruhiko. 

"Haruhiko Usami. As the principle's son I have to take you to him to be...fixed."

 _Fixed?_ Shinobu gulped. Fixed?! Just like that boy was "fixed" yesterday?

"I can just go back into my room!" Shinobu exclaimed, scrambling with the door knob. 

"Hold it!" Haruhiko charged at him, just as he got the door open.

Kisa sat up in his bed when he heard the door slam shut. He turned to the lamp next to him on the bedside table to turn it on. "What the hell, Shinobu?" he groaned, as the other boy locked the door. 

"Sorry...just...go back to bed." Shinobu panted. He cried out, as he heard feet or fists pound against the other side of the door.

"W-what's going on?!" Kisa ask with wide eyes. 

"I--I just stepped out of my room and I got caught by--" More pounding noises could be heard against the door. 

Kisa got out of bed, as Shinobu moved near him.

Shinobu grimaced when he heard the door give out a weak cry,"Let's jump out of the window!" He decided.

"What?!" Kisa exclaimed, "Shinobu we are _too_ high off the ground!"

Shinobu shivered violently, as the door let out another weakening noise.

"This is _your_ fault!" Kisa glared at the boy, "Think of something that won't _kill_ us!"

Shinobu swallowed hard and looked toward the door. If he opened it he would either get manhandled and taken to the principle or he could make it past to get help. Hoping that it'd be the latter, Shinobu was about to run toward the door. Just then, no noise could be heard any longer. 

"Is it over?" Kisa whispered, just as a calm knocking could be heard. 

"Shinobu, Kisa are you guys okay?!" Misaki's voice ask.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kisa sighed.

Shinobu walked toward the door to unlock and open it, expecting to see just, Misaki but he saw all of his friends. He also saw, Akihiko and his own friends.

Shinobu avoided, Miyagi's angry gaze. 

"I know it's pointless to ask, but what happened?" Takano spoke up.

"I--I just--" 

"You 'just' what?!" Takano yelled out. 

"Don't yell at my friends!" Ritsu yelled back at the male. 

Akihiko sighed, "What happened?" he ask instead.

"I just stepped out of my room...but I was going to go back in! Before I could though, your brother caught me."

"Wait a minute!" Hiroki exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, "All of that noise was just because you were caught for a split moment? Are you fucking kidding me?!" 

"Hiro-san, Shinobu still broke the rules." Nowaki pointed out.

"No, Nowaki; Haruhiko was abusing his power. From what, Shinobu just said that was barely breaking any rule." Akihiko said.

"Calling for reinforcements like he did was not necessary." Aikawa spoke up. She stood next to, Isaka. 

Akihiko moved away from the group, mumbling curse words.

"Where are you going?" Takano ask. 

"I'm going to talk to my father. He has Haruhiko's leash too long and I have to end this." 

Misaki followed after, Akihiko, "Usagi-san is that a good idea?"

"I can't think of any other way." Akihiko looked down at the boy, "Go back to sleep, Misaki. I don't want you near my father or my brother."

"And I don't want you to fight with your family. What if...something goes wrong?"

Akihiko stopped walking immediately, causing Misaki to stumble. Looking down, Akihiko ask, "Are you worried for me?"

Misaki avoided his gaze as his face reddened, "No...maybe, just be careful!" 

Akihiko smirked, leaning down to claim the other boy's lips, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, go back to sleep."

Misaki sighed, as Akihiko continued walking away. Looking back, he saw, Ritsu entering their room. He followed after.

Shinobu watched, as the rest of his friends left.

Miyagi stayed behind after his friends left, eyeing, Shinobu sharply, "Is there a day that you won't cause trouble?"

Shinobu turned to him, now putting on an annoyed expression, "Go on! Rub my mistake in my face!" 

Miyagi sighed, "Because of what happened I'm gonna have to keep a good eye on you."

"Yeah yeah." Shinobu crossed his arms over his chest.

Miyagi smiled slightly, "Well, goodnight."

Shinobu blushed, "Goodnight."

"What was that about?" Kisa ask, after, Shinobu shut the door.

"Who knows." Shinobu shrugged, ready to sleep his worries away. 


	22. Chapter 22

Akihiko glared down at his smirking father, "Where is _he_? Haruhiko."

Fuyuhiko raised his brows, but his smirk did not go away, "You want to spend time with your brother?"

Akihiko scoffed, "No. I want him to leave my friends alone."

"Friends?" Fuyuhiko seemed pleased, "So you managed to make some friends while you were here...I'm glad."

"Stop steering the conversation, father! Why do you let, Haruhiko do what he pleases?"

Fuyuhiko blinked, "I don't."

"Yes, you do." Akihiko sighed. This argument was wasting time!

"I don't, Akihiko. Why do you think that? Is this about, Mr. Takahashi?" 

Akihiko growled silently.  

"I'm glad you're here," Fuyuhiko stood up from his desk, placing his palms on top of the wooden surface. His eyes locked with Akihiko's, "Let's talk about, Mr. Takahashi."

Akihiko sighed, "What is there to talk about? And, if you are just going to continue to steer the conversation then I'm leaving."

"Hold it, Akihiko!" Fuyuhiko smirked once more, after his son turned his back, "Takahashi is causing trouble, so quickly after he entered this school."

Akihiko looked over his shoulder, "The only ones causing trouble is you and Haruhiko." he walked out of the office with a forming headache.

 

 

Kisa adjusted the black tie of his uniform before opening the room door. He looked back with a sigh, "Come on, Shinobu. Haruhiko is not roaming the halls this morning."

Shinobu sighed, "I know...I can't help it if I'm still shaken up." 

"Maybe you should think before you go and get yourself in trouble. Most of us have gotten in trouble so far and it doesn't look like, Takano is taking that lightly. Or, Akihiko for that matter." Kisa moved out of the room, "Come on already, class is about to start."

Shinobu followed, Kisa out of the room, making sure the close the door behind him. 

They met up with a tired looking, Misaki and a neutral looking, Ritsu. 

"Morning, you two. The others are waiting for us." Ritsu spoke up.

"I'm sure." Kisa chuckled slightly. 

Shinobu moved next to, Misaki, "Are you okay?" he ask quietly. 

Misaki smiled, "Yeah, just a little tired." 

"I'm sorry...about last night." Shinobu bowed his head.

"No, Shinobu!" Misaki's green eyes were wide, "You are not the reason that I'm tired."

"Still," Shinobu put on a bitter expression, "I am at fault for the events that happened last night."

"This school is getting to everyone..." Misaki sighed. 

"Everyone except me," Kisa cut in.

Ritsu scoffed, "Careful, before you jinx it, Kisa."

"Ricchan, come on; if I haven't gotten in trouble yet..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Ritsu chuckled.

"What about, Isaka? Has he gotten in trouble?" Kisa ask.

"He's the one that gave us the rule book, Kisa, I doubt it." Shinobu replied.

"I haven't seen him in a while..." Ritsu said. 

"Well, that's why we have phones." Shinobu rolled his eyes.

"I guess ever since we were split apart into different rooms, Isaka didn't cross our minds as much. I saw him in the halls not so long ago, he looked frantic." Misaki said, stopping in front of his classroom. 

"We all have to catch up...which is an odd thing to say when we are in the same damn academy." Ritsu shook his head.

"So, see you after classes then?" Shinobu ask.

"Yeah." Ritsu nodded his head, as Kisa walked with him to their own classroom. 

Misaki sighed, as he opened the door to his classroom. He wanted to know what went down with, Akihiko and his family, which was the only reason he couldn't get to bed last night.

 

"Isaka, wake up," Asahina said, shaking the other male's shoulders. 

"Five more minutes!" Isaka groaned, pulling the bed sheets over his head.

"You said that five minutes ago," the other boy sighed, "You'll be late for class."

"There's always a new teacher and I'm starting to not take it seriously. Plus, half the class acts too weird for me to be comfortable." Isaka opened his eyes, as he threw the covers off of his half naked body.

"There's a lot of secrets in this school and it is unsettling...but, you'll be safe, I promise." Asahina crossed his arms over his chest.

Isaka fully sat up in the bed, "Aikawa is going to kill me." 

"Your roommate?" Asahina questioned.

"Yeah. I made sure she saw me enough last night but then, I sneaked off to this room after she went to bed."

"Get dressed, Isaka," Asahina tossed the other male his red and black uniform.

"Okay, mom," Isaka sighed. 

"I'll see you in class," Asahina left the room. 

Isaka smiled. He had a feeling he would be a goner without, Asahina. 

Aikawa, in another room shook her head in disappointment at the sight of, Isaka's empty bed. She knew exactly where he was and she promised herself to give him a piece of her mind when they crossed paths.  


	23. Chapter 23

Haruhiko walked into the office after the bell rang. He looked up at his father, the man's back was turned to him while, Fuyuhiko spoke with another man. This would be the fifth time the boy walked in on something that raised questions. 

"Oh, Haruhiko, I thought I told you to go to class today and _stay_ there." Fuyuhiko said. He met his son's eyes with a certain emotion that, Haruhiko actually did not recognize.

"I...I wanted to see if you needed any..."

"No, I don't." Fuyuhiko interrupted, "But, since your here, let me introduce you to, Mr. Honda."

A red headed male looked over at, Haruhiko with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi..." Haruhiko raised a brow.

"Now, leave." Fuyuhiko dismissed his son with a wave of his hand.

Haruhiko blinked and did leave the office. He hoped his father wasn't thinking of doing something reckless...again. 

 

"Isaka!" Isaka flinched at the familiar voice he heard from behind him. He turned around to see, Aikawa's glaring gaze. He was taller then the girl but her angry expression made him feel small. 

Asahina stood next to him with a neutral expression. 

Aikawa turned her glare onto the other boy, "I have a bone to pick with both of you." 

"I'm sorry for sneaking out of our room," Isaka bowed his head.

"You are not hurting me, Isaka, you are hurting yourself," Aikawa replied. Her eyes didn't leave, Asahina's despite this, "And, as for you! Asahina is it? You know better then to--"

"Don't blame him! it's my idea to--" 

"Isaka," Aikawa's tone sharpened, "You know what?" the girl sighed, "I'm done. I'm done telling you over and over not to do what you _CONTINUE_  to do. If you get caught, don't come crying to me!" the girl turned around and walked down the opposite hall. 

"Aikawa!" Isaka called loud enough for the girl to hear, but got ignored. "Man, she wasn't kidding." 

"She's right..." Asahina spoke up.

Isaka looked up at him with guilt written all over his face.

"I _do_ know better. I simply don't care what happens to me...But if you get in trouble I won't be able to forgive myself."

Isaka gasped, "Asahina...don't...don't make it sound like you're breaking up with me!"

Asahina didn't meet his eyes, "Don't come tonight." he almost whispered, as Isaka's heart shattered. 

Isaka's eyes stung with impatient tears, as Asahina walked away from him. The wall next to, Isaka was the only thing supporting his quivering body. 

 

 

Akihiko looked down at, Misaki as the boy's face lit up.

"Oh, Ritsu wants to get together!" 

"Yeah, I got his message." Hiroki spoke up, "Why now, though? I'm sure we are all tied up enough with school work."

"I'm sure it won't be for that long, Hiroki," Misaki rolled his eyes, "I for one need a distraction from this school."

Shinobu sighed, "I agree."

"Don't get into any trouble, you three," Miyagi said.

"Don't you mean, you seven?" Shinobu said teasingly.

"Please don't remind me." Miyagi sighed.

"Wait!" Akihiko suddenly ordered, putting a hand out in front of, Misaki even though he was addressing everyone.

The office door was open, but the only person who came out of it was a redheaded man.

"Is that another teacher? PLEASE don't tell me that's another teacher!" Hiroki roared.

"Shh!" Shinobu hissed, as the redheaded male adjusted the suit he was wearing.

The man seemed to look around before walking toward them.

Akihiko stiffened, as the male acknowledged them with a nod of his head. What in the world was that man doing in his father's office? What business could've been expelled within the walls of that office between that man and his father? Considering the man looked around before walking, Akihiko knew something was up.

"Well, that was weird," Misaki mumbled.

"Suspicious is more like it." Akihiko grinded his teeth. The boy knew at this point, his father would give him a good run around instead of tell him what's going on. Akihiko shut his eyes as an idea he did not like came into his mind. He had no choice but to get answers from, Haruhiko.  

Unfortunately, his brother was the second unpleasant person Akihiko has to deal with. Since they have a rivalry like no other, talking to Haruhiko would not give him definite results but, Akihiko knew the talk could be worth it.    


	24. Chapter 24

The school was always dimly lit after class hours. The cameras were the only objects on after dark. 

Fuyuhiko sat at his desk like usual, filling out forms. The older man was so concentrated on his work that he didn't hear his sons outside of the room. 

"Haruhiko!" Akihiko shouted from behind the other boy. 

Said boy just sighed heavily, not daring to stop walking. Haruhiko didn't think Akihiko would catch up to him, so he was surprised when his side was shoved against the wall. 

Angry purple eyes glared up at him, "I have to talk to you."

"So talk! I don't have all night!"

Akihiko scoffed, "Don't act like you spend your time sparingly because I know you don't. All you have been doing is being a lackey to our father."

Haruhiko glared back at his half brother, "Is that what you want to talk about? Because if so you are the only one wasting time, Akihiko."

"Our father hasn't even tried to act innocent these passed months. YOU know what he's doing!" 

"I...I actually don't." Haruhiko replied.

"Your hesitation says otherwise." Akihiko sighed, "Just tell me what he's doing and then, I'll leave you be."

"You can't ask him yourself?" Haruhiko raised a brow.

"Well, since he likes to abandon my questions, I thought I'd turn to the next option, which is to ask you."

"That's too bad, because I'm not telling you a damn thing." Haruhiko pushed Akihiko away from him. 

Akihiko sighed again, "I know you're just returning from patrolling the dorm halls. Why did, father tell you to patrol when he has fucking cameras set up?!"

It was, Haruhiko's turn to sigh, "I see you are not going to let this go until you get answers out of me...But, you were in this school when the changes started happening, and so was I."

"Changes?" Akihiko ask.

Haruhiko grunted, "Honestly, Akihiko don't tell me you didn't notice the changes going on with the other students!"

"Ah, yeah I did notice."

Haruhiko rolled his eyes, "Think. Why would they act like normal teenagers _until_ they broke the rules? Our father did _something_ but I truly don't know what he did to them."

"That I don't believe. I'm sure our father let something slip out of his mouth. You are always with him...or you are not as alert as you let on."

Haruhiko scoffed, "As for your earlier question, the cameras only allow him to see a bit of what the students...well, the new students are up to. I patrol to bring any rule breaker into the office. I leave after that is done, so I don't know what happens. He thinks, Misaki is trouble..."

"Don't you even think about going near him!" Akihiko growled. 

"I'm warning you, Akihiko..." Haruhiko shut his mouth when the office door opened. 

Fuyuhiko stopped right outside the room after spotting his children. "Oh, hello boys, couldn't sleep?" 

Akihiko clucked his tongue at the smug look he was given from his father. Was the man intentionally playing a cruel joke on him? 

"We...were just talking." Haruhiko replied.

Fuyuhiko made a hum noise, "You two are finally getting along, now?" he crossed his arms.

"Hardly." both Usami brothers said in unison. 

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows, as he noticed one of his father's hands closed into a fist, "What's in your hand?"

"What was that?" Fuyuhiko ask. 

" _What_ \--is in your hand?" Akihiko repeated.

"That is not your concern, Akihiko." Fuyuhiko put on a serious face, but Akihiko could tell the male was smirking on the inside.

As Fuyuhiko passed, Akihiko almost lunged at the male as his annoyance grew into anger. 

Haruhiko had stopped him, grasping Akihiko's shoulders hard enough to decrease access to their father. 

Akihiko got out of his brother's grasp, turning his eyes onto Haruhiko, "I'll find out what he's doing myself. You weren't any help!" 

Haruhiko shook his head, while watching, Akihiko walk away. 

 

Isaka smiled slightly, as he sat next to his friends. He didn't mention anything about, Asahina. He didn't wish to think about the other boy after what had happened between them...He already goes through enough pain sitting by him in class. Spending time with his friends made him seem happy enough to not look as depressed as he felt. 

Ritsu, on the other hand felt at ease, seeing all of his friends in front of his eyes. Not having to worry about them for once was calming. They all sat in, Hiroki and Chiaki's room. Ritsu was especially glad he didn't have to deal with, Takano's lectures. The male treated, Ritsu as if he were ten. Ritsu understood that, Takano was probably so use to seeing "trouble makers" as he called them, but all of his ordering around made it difficult for, Ritsu to befriend him. With a shake of his head, Ritsu concentrated on his friends. He was so glad he planned a get-together between all of them. 

Shinobu kept his head blocked from the school by playing a card game with, Hiroki. Or, at least he tried to block out the dark thoughts running through his mind. 

"Shinobu, it's your go!" Hiroki shouted. 

Shinobu blinked, "Oh, sorry, Hiroki." 

"This is the third time you spaced out. Is everything okay?" Hiroki whispered this, not wanting to embarrass him.

Shinobu sighed, "Yeah yeah."

"Don't lie to me." Hiroki glared at him, setting his deck of cards down. 

Shinobu swallowed hard, setting his own deck of cards down, "I just...I saw something. Before I got caught by, Akihiko's brother."

"Continue." Hiroki replied.

"I...uh...saw a boy." Shinobu's nose flared as he remembered the boy leaving the office.

"You saw a boy? Doing what?" Hiroki pried. He actually sounded patient, despite his usual impatient attitude. 

"I saw him leave the office with the principle telling him something. He seemed so stiff...like he had no other aim but to please. It freaked me out...and this school already freaks me out..."

"You are not the only one." Hiroki sighed. "Why didn't you say something before? We could've helped you as much as possible."

Shinobu shrugged, "I'm just...so use to doing things on my own. I guess now, it's back firing on me." Hiroki nodded in understanding. Shinobu chuckled suddenly, "You know my dad wanted me to go to this school because he thought this would be a learning experience for me, to be away from home. I'm certainty learning how to be cautious now." 

Hiroki chuckled, "You got that right." 

Shinobu smiled, feeling much better to have talked it out. He picked up his cards, "Got any sevens?" 

Misaki passed his half empty sushi roll meal towards, Chiaki. He couldn't understand how the boy was so hungry, just as much as he struggled to understand the school they had to live in until graduation. At every turn it seemed something weird or risky was happening.

Akihiko was getting more protective each day and if, Misaki was being honest with himself, Akihiko was ironically making him worry.

"Misaki, your food is heaven, as always!" Chiaki praised the boy after he swallowed his food.

Misaki smiled, "Yes, you always say that, Chiaki."

"I can't help but repeat myself!" Chiaki shoved the last two rolls of sushi in his mouth. 

Ritsu turned his head, "Make sure you share some food with him all the time, Misaki. We don't want him to get in trouble again."

Chiaki glared, "Hey! That was an accident!"

"A lot of us accidentally got in trouble, Chiaki. We didn't know the rules until, Isaka was nice enough to bring us the rule book." Hiroki spoke up. He looked up at said boy, "Thanks by the way. The rules are stupid but useful to know."

Isaka nodded, "No problem. I couldn't hog the rules all to myself now could I?" 

Kisa looked up from the book he was reading, "I haven't broken any rule yet. Aside from that time when we were in that abandoned room with those other boys I didn't screw up any rule." 

"I told you, _not_ to jinx that, Kisa!" Ritsu exclaimed. "So what if you haven't gotten in trouble yet? Isaka didn't either."

Isaka winced at that, "Er...let's not bring me into this conversation." 

"Why?" Kisa ask, before gasping, "Did YOU get in trouble? You of all of us shouldn't have...you gave us the rule book!" 

"Wait, why didn't we hear about it if you did?" Ritsu ask.

"I didn't get caught, except by my roommate. I _was_ breaking one rule." Isaka rubbed the back of his head, "Please don't make me explain. I really can't take that."

"You seem really low energy tonight." Hiroki pointed out.

"Which is why I don't want to...I have to go." Isaka stood up from the bed he sat on.

"Isaka, wait!" Misaki exclaimed. 

"I have to leave, Chibi-tan. Please don't make this harder then it needs to be." Isaka sadly smiled at the other boy, "I'll be fine."

"What just happened?" Shinobu ask after, Isaka left the room.

"Great, now we have to worry about, Isaka too!" Hiroki sighed. 

"He seemed very dejected just now, I hope whatever is the problem it's not serious." Misaki replied.

Isaka opened the door to his room, sighing when he saw, Aikawa reading a book in her bed.

She was still giving him the silent treatment, but she smiled when, Isaka stayed in their room for once. Maybe with time, she will speak to him again if he behaved himself. 

Isaka lay on his side on his bed, struggling to get to sleep. His thoughts were crowded with, Asahina. 

 

Fuyuhiko smiled at the redheaded man he had hired a day before, "I trust everything went well, Mr. Honda?"

"Yes, Mr. Usami. Everything is not quite done yet, but the finished product will be perfect." 

"Excellent. Have a nice night, now." Fuyuhiko smirked, as he sat back at his desk. 

"You too." Mr. Honda left the office seeming like he had just won the lottery, "Yes, everything is going to be done soon." he whispered with a bitter chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25

Akihiko raised a brow at the new teacher in front of him. This one seemed more nervous then the other ten. Akihiko didn't know if his father kept firing teachers or they weren't following whatever rules they were left with. Which, would still lead to them getting fired. 

Fuyuhiko was obsessed with perfection for his image and his sons. 

Akihiko knew that all too well, he just didn't wish to go to that level. Ever since he was younger, he kept to himself. 

His brother, Haruhiko on the other hand did the opposite, and so, their rivalry began.  

Akihiko was surprised to see, Aikawa right outside of his classroom after classes were over. "Aikawa, what's wrong?" he ask. It wasn't every day the girl came to him for a talk. 

"Did you see that new man that your father hired?" Aikawa questioned, "That red head." she clarified. Akihiko only nodded. "Well, he's strange. He's not a teacher, or a janitor. He goes back and forth from the abandoned halls."

"My father wouldn't tell me anything even if I ask him." Akihiko shrugged, "Now I'm just tired of asking. Thanks for telling me this though, I'll keep my eye on that man."

"It won't be that easy, Akihiko." Aikawa sighed, "I heard your father talking with that man. He said to block off any students that dare to follow him."

Akihiko sighed, "Of course he did. Whatever they are planning it can't be good." 

Aikawa looked over at, Misaki, sending the boy a smile, "Hello, Misaki." 

"Hi" Misaki smiled, "You are bunking with, Isaka right?" 

Aikawa lost her smile, "Yes, I am." 

Misaki gulped at the girl's angry gaze. What in the world did, Isaka do to her?! 

"Well, I must be off. My teacher needs to speak with me about something." Aikawa announced.

"A new teacher?" Akihiko raised a brow.

"Unfortunately." Aikawa chuckled, seeming unfazed by the fact that new teachers come and go very quick. 

 

Shinobu held up his Iphone, the back of it reflected a figure that he recognized.

The same student that left the office days before. He scratched the back of his neck aggressively, as if he had a rash. Then he held onto his head like he had a headache. 

"What the hell?" Shinobu whispered, as the student then entered the office. 

"Shinobu, are you okay?" Hiroki called out softly. 

"Yeah." Shinobu lied. His tone seemed convincing enough. 

"Whoa!" Misaki exclaimed, catching Shinobu and Hiroki's attention. 

Shinobu's eyes widened as he saw not one but multiple students coming out of their classrooms, all of them scratching their flesh. 

"What's going on?" Hiroki said out loud, watching the students make their way to the office. 

"Nothing good." Akihiko narrowed his eyes. 

"Where are the others?" Hiroki questioned. He was talking about, Ritsu, Kisa, Chiaki and Isaka. 

"I'm sure they are fine." Misaki answered, but his tone didn't seem like he believed his own words. 

"I want to see that for myself." Hiroki said, walking forward.

"Be careful, Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out. 

"Wait up!" Misaki and Shinobu called out, reaching, Hiroki before he got swallowed by the hoard of other students. 

Akihiko surprisingly let, Misaki go. He wasn't worried when the boy was with his friends. 

"Has this happened before? This feels like deja vu." Miyagi spoke up. 

"Not with this many students..." Nowaki replied.  

"Okay, we all need to talk." Akihiko said, getting out his phone so he could contact, Takano. 

 

Isaka sighed, as he sat in his bedroom. It was quite boring, without Aikawa around, even though the female would refuse to talk to him. He skipped class today. The boy couldn't bare to see, Asahina. It was bad enough they sat next to each other in class. 

The boy blinked, as his phone vibrated. A text message. Isaka moved to answer it but then a loud knock sounded at the door. 

"Who could that be?" Isaka questioned. Aikawa had the key to their bedroom and the door wasn't even locked at this time.

It couldn't be, Asahina, Isaka knew because the boy never knew what floor his bedroom was located. 

Another knock sounded before, the boy got up and slowly moved toward the door. After opening it, Isaka was surprised at seeing, two female students, both wearing the same uniform that, Aikawa had to wear. 

Ryuichiro Isaka?" one girl ask.

"Yes." Isaka nodded. 

"You have broken rule 15 of this academy, that states you may not be absent from class, unless if you are ill. Are you ill?" the second girl ask.

"Uhh..." Isaka faltered, caused both girls to glare at him. 

"Hesitation equals no, Mr. Isaka. Do you deny this?" both girls said at the same time. 

"No...yes!" Isaka's swallowed the lump in his throat. Out of all the times he could've gotten in trouble it had to be now? And for such a slim reason?

"Ryuichiro Isaka, we must take you to the principle." 

"No." Isaka refused.

"No?" one girl cocked her head to the side, "You are refusing?"

"Yes." Isaka stood his ground. 

"That won't do." the two girls looked at each other. 

Isaka's eyebrows furrowed, as one of the girls held up her wrist that had a device that resembled a watch wrapped around it. Once the girl pressed a button on the object, Isaka knew he was in trouble. 

"The principle was informed of your disrespect, Mr. Isaka. Have a nice rest of your evening." both girls formally bowed before straightening, and walking away stiffly. 

Isaka looked down the hall, spotting Aikawa walking up to him with a look of worry on her face.

"Please tell me those girls did not come from this room!" Aikawa exclaimed. Isaka smiled at the fact she was back to talking with him. 

"Yeah...they ask me if I skipped class and..."

"You SKIPPED?!" Aikawa exclaimed, "Oh my god, Isaka, is there anything you don't do that breaks the rules?!" 

"Well, how the hell am I suppose to know there are rule guardians around to that extent?! I mean seriously! Skipping class is not such a big deal that other students have to drag me to the office!" 

"This school is on perfection land, Isaka! That's why some of the school rules are ridiculous!" 

Isaka scoffed at the word 'some'. 

Aikawa sighed, "I came here to tell you your friends were looking for you...I think you need to see what's going on right now, anyway."

Isaka raised both of his brows, "What _is_ going on?" he ask, as he was lead to the stairs. 

"Isaka!" Misaki called out in happiness. 

"Chibi-tan, what's going on?" Isaka ask, seeing his other friends. 

"Look." Aikawa pointed ahead of them. Down the hall, along the walls were students facing each other. 

Boys were on one side, looking blankly at the girls on the other side. Both genders stood completely still, not even a twitch. 

"What's going on?" Isaka whispered, earning shrugs from his friends. 

"They are coming back," Hiroki mumbled, seeing Akihiko and the others walk down the middle of the statue like students. 

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki greeted with a relieved smile. 

"Are you all okay?" Takano ask. 

"Yeah but these students are freaking us out!" Kisa stated. 

"This happened before...just not with this many students." Miyagi replied. "It'll pass." he said with a wave of his hand. 

"You're acting like this is normal!" Hiroki exclaimed. 

"For us it is." Aikawa spoke, "It is good that you are all seeing this. This is a warning." 

"What kind of warning?" Ritsu ask.

"Perfection." Aikawa simply answered. 

 

Mr. Honda smiled at the camera screens. Most of the students were lined up as they should be. Tomorrow, they would be a whole new breed of students.

Unbeknownst to, Fuyuhiko, his new employee had his own plan to devise. 

For right now however, Mr. Honda stayed on, Fuyuhiko's side until the time was right. 

Unbeknownst to him, as well, Haruhiko was much too suspicious to let the man slide. Haruhiko hated how he was acting like his brother when it came to this, but he wasn't willing to drop all alert. He let his father get away with this "perfection" thing once, now it was going too far. 

Akihiko couldn't get an answer out of their father, so the boy claimed. 

Haruhiko had to try even harder to get some type of clue, as to what was going on. First, he had to follow, Mr. Honda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that gave kudos and comments!  
> P.S. I forgot how I explained the rule numbers in one of the chapters. I was literally guessing in this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chiaki looked around the dark hallway, as his body shivered at the cold air rushing around him. 

This was like a scene in a horror movie!

 _Hopefully I won't die_ , Chiaki chuckled slightly at the thought but felt nervous.

"Chiaki, watch out!" A voice that sounded like, Hatori's shouted. 

"Huh?" Chiaki turned his head to the right, just as a strong wave of air pushed him down to the ground. He gasped after landing on one of his elbows. Chiaki whimpered at the pain starting to increase and struggled to stand up. 

"Chiaki!" another voice called out. "Chiaki!"

The boy opened his eyes just now hearing the alarm clock ringing, as Hiroki stood over him.

"You were making weird noises in your sleep and shivering," Hiroki touched the other's forehead, "You're burning up!" Hiroki stated. 

"What?" Chiaki was too tired to follow. And what was that dream about? 

"I don't care what our principal says, you are getting your rest!" said Hiroki.

"Okay...wait I'm hot." Chiaki whined. 

"Take a cold bath then." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened if you took better care of yourself." 

"Right" Chiaki sighed. 

"Well I'm off to class," Hiroki walked out of the room, while closing the door softly behind him. 

Chiaki blinked softly, and within seconds the boy fell asleep. 

After an hour of slumber, Chiaki woke sweating and he groaned at his aching body. He slid out of bed too slow, "Cold bath, I need a cold..." the boy's eyes were unfocused and, Chiaki fainted after a minute. 

 

Kisa looked toward the classroom door with a nervous expression. Just then, Ritsu walked in to, Kisa's relief.

The boy took a seat in his usual spot and Kisa turned to face him, "So how did it go?" 

Ritsu shrugged, "Fine. The principle said Chiaki can get as much rest as necessary." 

"Good," Kisa smiled, "Chiaki is lucky. I mean not the sick part, but he can miss class." 

Ritsu nodded, "I guess but school is almost over." 

Kisa shook his head, "You mean this semester is almost over." 

"Right," Ritsu sighed. The class seemed to drag on, until the sound of the school bell alerted everyone The class was over.

"Finally!" Kisa stretched out his arms. 

The teacher in front of the class walked out of the room, as did some of the students. The rest of the students looked forward in a daze.

Ritsu shook his head at their usual weirdness before leaving the class room with, Kisa in tow.

 

Hatori leaned against the wall next to, Chiaki's room. He respectfully waited for, Hiroki to come so he could ask to see, Chiaki. 

Hiroki froze when he saw the taller boy, thinking that Hatori was one of the "perfect" students. When he looked closer he sighed. "You're here for, Chiaki I'm assuming? If not please leave." 

Hatori nodded, "Yes I'm here for him. I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"Well...he may be asleep," Hiroki opened the door a crack, "What the-- Chiaki?!" 

Chiaki leaned against the bed on the floor, rubbing his face. He was more surprised he woke from his passing out then anything. Chiaki looked over, as Hiroki and Hatori entered the room. 

Seeing, Hatori gave the boy some pause but he smiled at the visitor.

"What happened?" Hiroki ask.

"I tried to...I fainted." Chiaki sighed. 

"After getting out of bed." Hiroki stated, and Chiaki nodded anyway. "Well you have a visitor at least." Hiroki gestered to, Hatori.

"Hi," Chiaki smiled sheepishly. 

"Hi" Hatori smiled back as he held out his hand, "Let me help you get back into bed." 

Chiaki took it. He could always take a bath tomorrow. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that this chapter is overdue, readers!**

 

Fuyuhiko walked calmly down the empty dimly lit hallway of his school. He did not normally do this. With, Haruhiko it was also new to him.

The boy was more accepting then, Akihiko but, Haruhiko never lead him anywhere which is what was happening now. 

Haruhiko paused before he turned a corner and, Fuyuhiko choose then to speak up.

"Where are you taking me, son?" 

"Shh!" Haruhiko hissed, making his father raise his brows. Haruhiko looked down the new hall and saw that, Mr. Honda had disappeared. 

Fuyuhiko moved to look down the hall as well, knowing it was the route that, Mr. Honda took. He sighed, "Haruhiko I expected this behavior from, Akihiko, but not you." 

"Please don't compare me to him." Haruhiko mumbled.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, "Look, I have to get back to work...come get me when you have something worth showing me." 

"Wait, father!" Haruhiko demanded, but the older male had already turned around to leave. "Dammit!" he straightened up and set out to look for, Mr. Honda himself.

 

Misaki smiled, as he got off the phone, just as Ritsu walked in their shared room.

"Why are you so happy?" Ritsu ask. 

"I just got off the phone with my brother...he sounded so happy to hear my voice I didn't want to tell him this school is creeping me out." Misaki shrugged. 

"Misaki...it's okay to talk about what's bothering you." Ritsu said, sitting next to the other green eyed boy.

"Not if it will cause trouble. Takahiro just got married and has to focus on his new life."

Ritsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Misaki. The good news is the holidays are coming up."

"Yeah!" Misaki nodded, trying not to frown, "But we'd only be gone from this school for a couple of weeks then we have to come back here."

"Yes but a break is what we need the most right now." Ritsu replied, as his stomach growled, "Er...do you have any food to spare?" 

Misaki chuckled, "Yep!" 

The next day, Misaki gazed up at a very tired looking, Akihiko. The taller boy looked tired but the aura surrounding him was very ominous. Misaki audibly gulped, "Usagi-san...are you..."

Akihiko's hug had cut the boy off. He buried his head in the crook of, Misaki's neck. 

Misaki wrapped his arms around the other boy, as they both stood near the staircase of the school. 

Akihiko didn't want to tell, Misaki of the nightmare he had, but his hug said enough. It was worse enough the holidays were coming up and Akihiko knew, Misaki would want to spend time with his family. 

 

Isaka stood behind the couple, as they walked away. Tears burning his eyes, as he watched Misaki get embarrassed about holding, Akihiko's hand. Isaka was happy for, Misaki but jealous that his friend got to keep his relationship.

When he went to class, Asahina didn't meet his eyes, didn't speak to him at all; which drove, Isaka crazy. He felt as if his heart kept on breaking. 

Just because they were broken up that did not merit, Asahina's cold attitude towards him. 

Asahina got up just as the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. 

'Oh, no you don't!' Isaka mentally shouted, getting up from his seat as well. Asahina kept distancing himself from him, and now, Isaka would not have it. 

"Asahina!" Isaka shouted when they were both outside of the classroom. 

Asahina stopped to look over his shoulder at, Isaka's angry face, "What is it?"

"Well, let's start with the fact of you ignoring my existence!" Isaka shouted.

Asahina sighed and turned his whole body around. He let, Isaka vent about him and the school and, Aikawa. 

Isaka let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He had ranted in one go. Isaka scoffed at, Asahina's blank expression, "Sorry for wasting your time. I guess you didn't miss me as much as I missed you."

A certain emotion appeared in, Asahina's brown eyes before he stepped forward to cup, Isaka's face in his hands.

Isaka gasp, as warm lips touched his for a moment.

"Who ever said I didn't miss you?" Asahina whispered. "I did get around to asking, Aikawa to watch over you...so don't give her any more trouble." Asahina smirked slightly, leaving Isaka's shocked form in the hall. 

 

"Oh no, Chiaki are you getting sick again?" Kisa sighed, touching the other's forehead. 

"What? No." Chiaki batted, Kisa's hand away. "I just have a forming headache."

"Oh." Kisa smiled, "Well I'm glad it's nothing serious." 

"Headaches are serious to me," Chiaki whined. 

Hatori shook his head, "And a headache came because of you stressing out." he stated. 

"I can't help it!" Chiaki lowered his eyes to the ground. 

"You better learn or you'll get sick again!" Kisa replied.

The three boys were in, Kisa's room that he shared with, Shinobu. 

Hatori wouldn't leave, Chiaki's side since the fever scare so, Kisa had to invite both boys to play a card game with him. 

"Oh, I just realized... where is, Shinobu?" Chiaki ask.

Kisa shrugged his shoulders, "I think he said he would come by later. I would've ask him to play with me if he didn't mention anything."  

"Wha--Hatori! No fair!" Chiaki exclaimed, as said boy rested his winning spread out cards against the floor. 

"This game is not so challenging." Hatori said, as Kisa sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this story has a few more chapters to go! I'm actually happy the ending is near!**

 

Kisa stretched his arms up, as Chiaki put the card game away. 

Shinobu had just walked in the room with a calm expression on his face. It was becoming difficult to leave Miyagi's sight, now that school was coming to a short break for the holidays. 

Chiaki said his goodbyes to both boys before leaving the room with, Hatori in tow. The taller boy planned to walk Chiaki back to his own room. 

Meanwhile, Haruhiko looked in the window many classrooms before storming down a hall. He had lost, Mr. Honda again. If it wasn't for the sake of his father and the school, Haruhiko wouldn't bother with the man.

 

Akihiko growled, as he pulled Misaki behind him.  

Fuyuhiko walked up to them, wearing a small smirk on his face, "Now, Akihiko you need to learn to trust me. I am your father after all. I was just coming to ask if you've seen, Haruhiko."

"No." Akihiko answered without hesitation.

"And, Mr. Takahashi," Fuyuhiko said, moving to see part of said boy's body from behind his son, "Have you seen, Haruhiko anywhere?" 

"He's been with me the whole time, father." Akihiko replied. "Shouldn't _you_ know where, Haruhiko is?"

"Haruhiko has his own life, Akihiko..." Fuyuhiko blinked, "He bothered me some time ago about matters that were not his business."

"Has his own life huh?" Akihiko mumbled, "Well, I haven't seen him." he spoke up. 

"Hmm," Fuyuhiko hummed as he walked toward his office. "If either of you see him please let me know!"

"Right." Akihiko rolled his eyes, as Misaki got from behind him. 

"It's almost holiday break...Where could your brother be?" the green eyed boy ask.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. Haruhiko knows his way around this school." 

Misaki sighed and took, Akihiko's word for it. 

After walking the boy back to his room, Akihiko kept his eyes peeled for, Haruhiko. He didn't know where the boy was like he had said, but he guessed that the boy was up to no good. At every turn, Akihiko's family kept the boy alert.

Fuyuhiko, especially could not be trusted.

Little did, Akihiko know, his brother was trying to keep the center culprit of suspicion out of trouble. 

Mr. Honda was in, Haruhiko's sights now. The man seemed to be checking if there were any students lurking around, which lead to, Haruhiko hiding when needed. 

"Hurry up and do something!" Haruhiko whispered, growing more impatient. Maybe this plan of his was for nothing...Maybe, Mr. Honda was an innocent guard. "No." Haruhiko insisted.

Mr. Honda _had_ to be up to something if he was on the look out this thoroughly. 

Haruhiko sighed, as he waited until, Mr. Honda turned another corner before following him. 

 

Aikawa smiled to herself, as she finished up her homework. She was happy to see, Isaka in their room more often then before. 

Isaka on the other hand was happy that, Aikawa was at ease, but in a confused state.

Asahina hadn't made it clear if they were back together, but Isaka could only see him during class. Having classes with the boy was still awkward, but Isaka felt he was important to, Asahina again, at least.

With a sigh, Isaka took out his phone and texted, Ritsu. He needed to get his mind on his friends for now and enjoy their company instead of worrying about whether or not he had a relationship with, Asahina. 

Ritsu answered the text from, Isaka immediately. He invited the boy over to his room, before inviting the others. 

Misaki was already in the room, surprised to see, Isaka walk through the door. "Oh, Isaka how have you been?" 

"Hey, Chibi tan! I've been...okay." Isaka replied, as Ritsu smiled at him.

"The others aren't here...actually I haven't texted them to let them know yet. Have you really been okay, Isaka?" Ritsu ask.

"Yeah." Isaka nodded.

"Before you..." 

"Let's not talk about that." Isaka stopped the boy, "I'm okay now, really. I just want to enjoy myself with all of my friends."

"Okay." Ritsu smiled and texted the rest of the boys. 

 

"What is he doing?" Haruhiko whispered, taking out his phone.

Mr. Honda rubbed his palms against a wall, before taking out medium sized device. 

Haruhiko made sure his phone was aimed at the man before snapping a photo. Haruhiko tensed up, as the camera zoomed in the male and flashed bright. "Shit!"

The illumination from the flash made, Mr. Honda tense up. He turned his head quickly to where the light came from and Haruhiko had already turned around to run. 

Fuyuhiko looked up startled, as the door to his office slammed open with an out of breath, Haruhiko running up to his desk. "Haruhiko where..." Fuyuhiko stopped his question when he saw, Mr. Honda enter the office. 

The redhead also out of breath, as he fixed his tie and smoothed back his hair. 

"What is going on?" Fuyuhiko tried again.

"Ask your son that question." Mr. Honda turned his smug face toward, Haruhiko's glaring one.

"Father...I can explain..." Haruhiko started.

"He followed me." Mr. Honda interrupted. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, as Haruhiko tried to defend himself.

"Father he is up to something!" Haruhiko boomed.

"And what would that be?" Mr. Honda challenged.

"I would like to know how you came up with that, Haruhiko." Fuyuhiko added, "This is not like you at all."

"I am simply following what your father told me to do, boy." Mr. Honda said. 

"Which is?" Haruhiko squinted at him, "Because I've been left in the dark."

"Why must you know?" Mr. Honda ask, "This is just business between adults." 

"Don't play that card." Haruhiko's jaw tightened.

"Haruhiko, enough!" Fuyuhiko yelled suddenly, startling said boy and Mr. Honda, "Leave my office, now."

"Father..."

"Now!" Fuyuhiko jabbed his finger to the entrance.

Haruhiko blinked, so surprised he didn't move.

"Who would've thought both of my sons would mistrust me like this!" Fuyuhiko shook his head, "If you won't leave...Mr. Honda, you may go and continue what you were doing." 

"Thank you." Mr. Honda left with a smirk on his face.

"I have a picture, father that I want you to see." Haruhiko said quietly.

Fuyuhiko sighed heavily, "I don't care, Haruhiko. You've disappointing me." the male got up from his desk and walked past the boy and out of the office.

Haruhiko closed his hands into fists. He felt more of an urge to spy on, Mr. Honda now, but decided to wait until the man was off guard. His father was too blind to see that, Mr. Honda was a conniving bastard.

Before school closed for the holidays, Haruhiko vowed to see what the man was plotting. 


	29. Chapter 29

Akihiko sighed, as he sat on his bed, turning the other way just when his roommate, Takano walked in. Akihiko did not have the patience for the other boy right now. 

Staying quiet did not guide, Takano at all. "Are you okay?" he ask.

"Yeah." Akihiko answered.

"You don't sound like it." Takano sighed now, "Either way, I thought you may like to know that your father turned the cameras off."

Akihiko looked up at the brunette quickly, "How do you know that?"

"Your brother told me." Takano replied,"Just be glad they are off." 

"You saw, Haruhiko? Where?" Akihiko stood up from the bed.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Takano raised his hands.

"Haruhiko had disappeared not too long ago according to our father. Now all of a sudden he's back."

Takano hummed, "Haruhiko told me that your father doesn't trust him, which lead to him turning off the cameras." 

Akihiko raised a brow in confusion. He never thought, Haruhiko was capable of breaking their father's trust at all. What ever the other boy did he had to know. Before, Akihiko moved outside of the room a thought popped into his mind. "Why didn't, Haruhiko just turn the cameras back on?" 

Takano shrugged, "Well, considering the control room is in your father's office I don't think he can turn them back on. I'm sure, Fuyuhiko is keeping a good eye on him so it's not like, Haruhiko can sneak past him."

"I'm going to go look for him." Akihiko announced before walking out of their room. If, Haruhiko is a ticket to keeping, Misaki safe then he would have to know exactly what happened between the other and their father. 

Takano shook his head. Akihiko has been more on edge then him. The boy blinked, as Ritsu's frowning face popped into his head. "Why did that just happen?" Takano muttered, sitting on his bed. Come to think of it, he didn't see Ritsu smile once. Or at least not at him. "Why do I care so much?" Takano rubbed his temples that were starting to throb. 

 

Nowaki smiled at, Hatori's tired expression, "Had a rough day?" he ask.

"Not exactly." Hatori replied. All he did was watch, Chiaki until he made sure the other boy was safely in his room or with his friends. The tiredness was coming from all of the school work he had to cram so he wouldn't get stuck doing it for holiday break. 

"Oh, Takano messaged me to say the principle turned off the cameras." Nowaki said.

"Yeah, he told me too." Hatori nodded, glad that was one less thing to worry about. "So how are classes going?"

"They are much quicker. There is nothing else to do but review at this point." Nowaki smiled. 

Hatori smiled back. Nowaki's smiles were contagious.

In another room, Miyagi got off the phone with, Shinobu. "Oh, that boy," he sighed. 

Shinobu rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone in his pocket. Miyagi loved to police him when he was not in the other's sight. "Stupid, Miyagi! I am not a five year old!" he stormed off toward, Ritsu and Misaki's room. 

Kisa just stepped out of his room when, Yukina blocked his path to go towards, Ritsu and Misaki's room. "Uh...Can I help you?" Kisa looked up at the handsome blond boy. 

"I just wanted to let you know that, the principle turned the cameras off." 

"Oh...he did?" Kisa smiled slightly. A less creepy school equaled a better school for, Kisa.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Yukina smiled sincerely.

"How would I know that? We barely know each other." Kisa chuckled awkwardly. 

Yukina looked down at him with a slight smirk, "You are so adorable, Kisa-san." 

Kisa blushed, avoiding, Yukina's golden eyes immediately. "Well if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be." 

Yukina moved to the side to let, Kisa walk toward his friends' room. He smiled when, Kisa looked back at him just to check if he was still there. Yukina waved at the blushing face until, Kisa entered the room he headed to.

Yukina planned to make sure the other didn't get in trouble until school closed. 

 

Isaka smiled at all of his friends. Having their company at this time meant everything to him. 

Asahina did not sneak into his mind once.

Kisa, Shinobu and Hiroki played a card game, while Ritsu and Misaki studied. 

Chiaki sat next to him, sketching some original manga characters. 

Meanwhile, Haruhiko leaned against the closed office door. He looked back at, Akihiko.

"Does father really not trust you anymore?" Akihiko ask.

"I told your roommate for a reason, Akihiko. Why of all things, would I lie about something like this?" 

"What did you do?" Akihiko replied.

"It is not what _I_ did. It is what he is doing." Haruhiko sighed, "Our father has lost it. He's trusting a con artist. I'm sure you've seen that redheaded man."

Akihiko nodded and Haruhiko continued, "Well I know he is up to something from the way he acts. I don't know if he wants to expose what our father is doing or he wants to _add_ onto what our father is doing. But, what ever it is, he obviously has bad intentions." 

Akihiko sighed, "Well our father won't talk to me. You were the only one he would talk to. If this will keep, Misaki out of harm's way, I will help you as much as I can."

Haruhiko's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you so fixated on that boy? Misaki is nothing special."

Akihiko scoffed, "I don't expect you to understand. I said I'll help you so just focus on that." 

"That'll be hard to do." Haruhiko replied, with a slight frown.

"At least try. This is going to be a one time thing, however." Akihiko walked away, inhaling deeply as he moved. He hoped he just made the right decision. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for taking so long guys! If any of you missed the chapter before this one, it may help to read that before reading this one.**

 

 

Akihiko sighed, as he watched Misaki shut his eyes. His cold large hands were placed against the other's brown hair, rubbing through the soft locks. "Finally." Akihiko whispered, getting up from the bed to pull the covers over, Misaki's body.

Misaki had been quite suspicious of, Akihiko lately, because he didn't say much when they passed Haruhiko in the hallway. Not once, but twice. Even stranger, the brothers shared a familiar glint in their eyes, telling, Misaki that they were planning something. 

Akihiko walked from the bed, with one look down at, Misaki before leaving the bedroom. Ritsu and Misaki's other friends were in another room, according to, Misaki, but the boy did not wish to participate in the gathering this time. Akihiko had stayed with, Misaki until he finished his homework, and then waited for him to fall into slumber so he could go meet, Haruhiko. 

Meanwhile, Haruhiko backed away from their father's threatening stance and angry gaze, "What are you up to this time, Haruhiko?" Fuyuhiko walked up to his eldest son slowly.

"I thought you said to come speak to you when I had something of importance to say." Haruhiko blinked, as the sound of footsteps echoed of the walls of the school.

"Father?" Akihiko ask, stopping next to, Haruhiko.

"Ah, both my sons are here." Fuyuhiko sighed, "I hope this is a family gathering."

"I'm afraid not." Akihiko scrunched up his face.

"Right. Too good to be true." Fuyuhiko replied, eyeing both of his sons with an icy stare now. "If you two are thinking of doing what I forbid I hope you have a great reason for doing so."

"And what would that be?" Haruhiko ask.

"Go back to your rooms and leave, Mr. Honda to his work." was all the older male said before walking into his office. 

Akihiko looked at his brother, "I thought you said he wasn't talking to you any longer." 

"I saw that man he hired walk out of the office with him, but by that time it was too late for me to turn back around." Haruhiko answered. 

Akihiko rubbed his face with his hands, "Putting that aside, lead the way. I want to get this over with." 

Without a word, Haruhiko walked ahead of his brother to walk them both down a hall. 

 

"Usagi san, are you okay?" Misaki ask the next day, having seen Akihiko outside of their classroom. 

Akihiko grunted. His tired purple eyes were noticeable under the ceiling lights. He and Haruhiko weren't able to find out anything. Mr. Honda had spotted them and after they ran from the man, they ran into their father. 

Fuyuhiko had no words to smooth over the rage he felt, and so he ordered both of his sons up to their rooms. As well as threatening, Akihiko about "arranging" Misaki's brain. 

"I just didn't get much sleep, Misaki...I'm fine." Akihiko patted the other on the head. He didn't wish to get, Misaki worried. 

"Alright...but, don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong!" Misaki poked, Akihiko's chest.

Akihiko smiled, "Will do." he watched, Misaki walk into their classroom, then looked up to spot his father.

Fuyuhiko leaned against the wall across from him with a straight face, but his eyes held disappointment. 

Akihiko glared at the man, remembering Fuyuhiko's threat, before walking into his class room. 

Shinobu did not notice that the boy had come in. He was stuck looking at one of the students that usually did not move.

The boy he did not know the name of, stood up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"Did my eyes play a trick on me?" Hiroki mumbled from next to, Shinobu. 

Shinobu looked over to him quickly, "You notice he moved _and_ left the room too?!" 

"Yeah, what was that about?" Hiroki ask, as more students they did not know the name of got up from their seats to leave the room.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Miyagi said to no one. 

"Have they done this before?" Shinobu ask, glaring at Miyagi's calm expression, "Answer me already!" 

"Shinobu, calm down...I'm sure nothing big is happening." Hiroki said.

"The last time though...they just stood there like statues." Misaki shivered. 

Nowaki spoke up, "Most of the students here are set up to be well behaved peers. They are not suppose to move until, Principle Fuyuhiko gives a signal." 

"So...he gave a signal just now?" Hiroki ask.

Akihiko looked toward the class door, feeling something was wrong. He didn't think his father ordered most of the students to leave just now but...

"Usagi san..." Misaki ask, and Akihiko turned to him.

"I'll be back." Akihiko said, going out of the room.

"Akihiko!" Aikawa called out. The girl ran up to, Akihiko followed by, Haruhiko.

"What's going on?" Akihiko ask.

"I have no idea...all the students just left my classroom!" Aikawa exclaimed.

"Mine too. Do you think father is doing this?" Haruhiko said next. 

"I don't think so..." Akihiko looked toward the office. "There would've been a line of students by his office."

"Where did they go...Oh!" Aikawa pointed to a student's back as it moved farther away from them.

"They are going...to where that man is?" Haruhiko ask.

"Who?" Aikawa replied.

"Mr. Honda." Akihiko sighed, "I think we can try to see what he's planning now."

"I have a better idea...We can show our father we weren't crazy." Haruhiko bitterly chuckled, walking toward the office.

Both, Akihiko and Aikawa followed behind him.

In another room, Isaka sat in his desk awkwardly next to, Asahina. They haven't talked in a while and now seemed to be the best time since their class was empty.

"Asahina..."

"Yes?" Asahina interrupted him. 

"I missed you." Isaka sighed.

"Have you been giving, Aikawa any trouble?" Asahina changed the subject.

Isaka turned fully to the other boy, wanting to explode for the unrelated question, but he didn't. With a defeated sigh, Isaka shook his head, "No...she sees me the rest of the night and the other half I spend with my friends."

"I missed you, too." Asahina shut his eyes, looking completely at ease. 

Isaka smiled, "So...where did those students get off to?"

"I don't know, but, It's best not to worry."

Isaka looked up at an empty desk where a teacher should've been, "The principle turned the cameras off I heard. We could get out of here you know? There is no point in staying."

Asahina sighed, having an idea of what, Isaka was planning, "Okay." he said anyway, and Isaka walked up to the class door to open it.

Just as, Asahina predicted; when he stepped out of the room his back was pushed against the wall and Isaka's lips were directly on his. 


	31. Chapter 31

Ritsu looked at his phone as it vibrated. Misaki had texted him, "Misaki told me the students left his room as well." he informed the small amount of people in the classroom.

Kisa audibly gulped and Chiaki looked to, Hatori. The other boy got up to fix his tie.

Takano sighed, "Since there is no teacher in here we may as well see what's going on. You three, stay close to us."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kisa moved close to, Yukina as the other smiled reassuringly at him.

Takano looked down at, Ritsu as the boy talked into his phone. "Misaki, we are in the hallway. I'm assuming there is no teacher in your class too...Yeah." Takano shook his head. The last thing he needed to worry about was more students to look after. 

Misaki currently sent Isaka a text message. Whatever was going on he would feel more calm if all of his friends were by his side.

Isaka moved away from, Asahina, looking down at his phone with a forming smirk. "Come on, Asahina let's go exploring." before his lover got a chance to respond Isaka had already intertwined their hands to lead them down the hall. 

Fuyuhiko, meanwhile rolled his eyes, still sitting behind his office desk, "I did not give, Mr. Honda orders to do such a thing." he said.

"So, you trust him over your own flesh and blood?!" Haruhiko exclaimed, "We _saw_ the students leave the classes!" 

Fuyuhiko looked from Haruhiko to, Aikawa, "Is this true, Aikawa?" 

The girl nodded her head, "Yes, sir, the students did leave and according to your son they were headed to where, Mr. Honda is." 

"Okay, you kids got me convinced now." Fuyuhiko sighed as he stood up, "Take me to them." 

Akihiko sighed as well. Finally, his father was coming to his senses. "Aikawa...go stay with Misaki." he said to the girl, and Aikawa left the office.

"After you two." Fuyuhiko smiled slightly at his sons.

"Come on." Haruhiko looked confident as he left the room with Akihiko and their father following close behind.

Aikawa had run back to them after a few seconds, "Akihiko, Misaki and his friends--They are gone!" 

"WHAT?" Akihiko ran to the classroom he left, looking into the window of the door, "Dammit, Misaki!" he exclaimed. 

"Akihiko...that boy is nothing but trouble." Fuyuhiko started but stopped at the intense look his son gave him.

Akihiko quickly moved toward the forbidden halls, way ahead of his father, son and Aikawa. "Please, Misaki, be okay!" he turned a corner to see a hoard of students.

Misaki was close, too close to his friends as the other students crowded around them.

 _"Misaki!"_ a familiar voice called out.

The outer students were shoved away roughly, as Mr. Honda glared at the scene.

"Usagi san?" Misaki turned around to see, Akihiko out of breath. 

"All of you brats made a _terrible_ mistake!" Mr. Honda pressed a button in front of him, which seemed to make a handful of students grab hold of, Akihiko.

"Akihiko!" Takano exclaimed, "Let go of him!" he yelled out to the students holding the boy.

"They only listen to me." Mr. Honda clicked his tongue, "What are you all doing down here? I really hoped you kids would be the perfect examples of what a good student are. Looks like I was wrong." 

"Usagi san!" Misaki ran up to, Akihiko just before other students tried to grab for him as well.

Mr.Honda shook his head, "You children made a mistake, so allow me to fix it. Restrain all of them!" 

"Tori!" Chiaki, exclaimed after, Hatori punched an approaching student in the face, knocking them unconscious. 

Another approaching student yelped in pain after, Hiroki kicked him in between his legs. 

Shinobu bit a reaching hand, as Miyagi pulled him close against his body. "They can't be that far gone if they can still feel pain!" Shinobu glared at the student he bit whom was cradling his bleeding hand.

Mr.Honda pinched the bridge of his nose. If he knew this madness would happen sooner he would've prepared. 

"Misaki!" Akihiko thrusted his weight away from the multiple hands holding him, struggling toward Misaki. 

"Let go of me!" Misaki yelled, as other hands kept him from moving.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice that, Akihiko surprisingly was so glad to hear called out. 

"Ah, hello, sir." Mr. Honda smirked, as the outer students moved apart to let, Fuyuhiko through.

"Principle?" Isaka questioned, as Asahina kept him away from roaming hands. 

"You see father!" Haruhiko pointed at, Mr. Honda, "You see now?!" 

Mr. Honda glared at the boy, as Fuyuhiko ask, "Mr. Honda I don't believe I ask you to order these students down here."

"You told me--"

"I told you to stabilize the chips attached to them." Fuyuhiko interrupted. "Nothing more." 

"Why stabilize them when you can increase their obedience?" Mr. Honda chuckled, "You never said I couldn't that."

"I didn't tell you too either." Fuyuhiko glared at the man. He looked back at Haruhiko, then, Akihiko, "I am sorry. Especially you, Haruhiko." 

"Uh, Principle...maybe you should call the police. One of them is bleeding." Shinobu motioned to the student he bit. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, "Everybody be quiet." he rubbed his temples, "You," he pointed to, Mr. Honda, "Shut whatever you did down. Now." 

Mr. Honda closed his lips in a tight line, "I'm fired..." he stated, but it sounded close to a question.

"You are." Fuyuhiko nodded simply. "Now...what did you say?" he turned to, Shinobu. 

The student, Shinobu bit groaned in pain as his bleeding hand began to tingle violently. 

"He needs a doctor." Shinobu replied with a shrug. 

"I got it." Miyagi took out his phone, as Mr. Honda turned off the device he created with his head bowed.

 

"Well...this day was certainty something else." Takano rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the wall. 

A cop was finishing talking with, Shinobu.

The other students were acting normally and even talking. The chips were not spoken of but their memory was clear enough to remember their controlled states. 

"A normal school...thank goodness!" Kisa stretched his arms out, as Yukina chuckled.

"Let's hope the principle learned his lesson." 

"Oh...happy Holidays by the way!" Kisa replied, just remembering the holiday break was indeed near.

"You too, Kisa-san." Yukina smiled.

Chiaki moved toward, Hatori, "Um...thank you for...for what you did."

Hatori tilted his head, "What did I do?"

"You protected me back in the halls. I'm sure that student remembers what you did though." 

Hatori blinked, "Ah, well...they remember everything I'm sure, they're just too afraid to say anything about it. You don't have to say thank you, Chiaki."

Chiaki blushed, as he nodded.

"Everything okay?" Miyagi questioned, when Shinobu walked up to him.

"Yeah, I didn't give the cop anymore details then what happened. I bit that student a little harshly though." Shinobu rolled his eyes, as he remembered the cop's look of horror when he explained his method of defense. 

"Just hope he doesn't press charges." Miyagi patted, Shinobu on the back. 

Misaki stood next to, Akihiko and Ritsu, still trying to process that everything was the way it should've been before he came to this school. The boy was hit with shock at how fast the students became brand new, talking normally and laughing as if they were never controlled. Misaki hoped what, Akihiko had told him was true. That his father had shut down the control chips for good after, Mr. Honda's half was shut down. 

Hiroki sighed, stepping next to, Nowaki, "So...things are the way it should be from now on." he gazed at the other students. He almost felt bad for kicking one of them where the 'sun doesn't shine' before. 

"Yes." Nowaki smiled. He noticed, Hiroki appeared the most relieved out of all of his friends. 

Misaki smiled as it set in. The rest of his school year at the academy was going to be a completely normal one. Well, hopefully.

"Hey, chibi-tan!" Isaka called him over, and Misaki walked up to the other, "Can I come over to your house over the break?"

"Sure." Misaki nodded. Isaka had reminded him of that. 'Usagi-san...' his green eyes narrowed. 

Akihiko did not like his family very much. Misaki, had witnessed enough of that fact this whole school event. 

'You may get more then just my friends for visitors, brother.' Misaki looked back at, Akihiko, who caught his gaze. 

 

 

**Okay, guys, next chapter is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last chapter guys!**

 

Misaki smiled up at, Akihiko as the other boy took a deep inhale of breath. The two stood in front of, Misaki's home.

Misaki's older brother, Takahiro opened the door with a smile, "Misaki! How is school going so far?" 

"Uh, brother...we have company." Misaki chuckled, gesturing to Akihiko. 

The black haired male looked over at, Akihiko, whom offered a firm glance back, "Ah, you have a new friend I see!" Takahiro blinked before smiling even wider.

"Yeah, the others are coming over later." Misaki replied, while his brother stepped away to let them inside. 

"Got it...the table is set already. Well, I have to add two more." 

"Two?" Misaki questioned. He knew one of the new plates will be for Akihiko but what about the other?

"Yes...er I didn't get to tell you because you were busy at school."

"Didn't get to tell me what?" Misaki crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You'll see." Takahiro waved the boy off.

Misaki's right eye twitched. After what the academy attacked him with he really didn't need anymore surprises. 

"Misaki," Akihiko said the name so softly, if they weren't standing next to each other Misaki wouldn't have heard him.

The shorter boy turned to Akihiko, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Akihiko ask, his voice laced with too much concern it seemed.

Misaki offered a small smile, "Yes, Usagi-san." 

"Are you sure?" Akihiko pried. 

Misaki rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. Are you okay? You're stiff." 

Akihiko avoided his gaze for a moment, and Misaki chuckled. Akihiko was clearly not use to being a "warm" home such as Misaki's. 

"Come on," Misaki tugged at the other's arm, "Let's sit at the dining table." 

About a few hours later, Ritsu, Kisa, Chiaki, Hiroki, Isaka and Shinobu came to the house. 

"Hello boys!" Takahiro greeted them with a nervous smile. He hoped _his_ guest won't feel overwhelmed at seeing so many teenage boys in one spot. 

"Hi, Takahiro...Oh, it smells good in here!" Chiaki tried not to drool at the aggressive scent of food blocking his nostrils.

Misaki's brother laughed, "I left a basket of bread in the dining room, you can help yourself." 

"Will do!" Chiaki tried not to run to said room.

"Chiaki," Hiroki mumbled, as he shook his head. 

"Just leave it, Hiroki." Ritsu said, walking toward the dining room as well. 

"Hello guys," Misaki smiled, as each of his friends sat in a seat. 

Isaka sat next to, Misaki, raising a brow at Akihiko, "Now is that fair, Chibi tan? Why didn't you tell me you can bring extra guests? I would've invited, Asahina." the last sentence was said quiet enough for only Misaki to hear. 

Misaki blushed, "Oh! I...I'm sorry, Isaka. It's just..." he tried to find the right words to explain why, Akihiko was in his house.

Isaka held up his hand, as he smirked, "No, Chibi tan. I get it."

Misaki's face couldn't have gotten any redder, "Isaka..."

"I said, I get it, Chibi tan. It's okay." Isaka chuckled teasingly, earning a half glare half embarrassed look from, Misaki. 

"Misaki check on the food, please!" Takahiro called out, as the male walked to the front door just as the bell rang.

Misaki stood up from his seat wondering who that could be, as he walked into the kitchen. The boy had to admit, Takahiro did a decent job at cooking without his help. Misaki offered his help but, Takahiro claimed he wanted to cook the whole feast.

"Let us help you with that!" Chiaki and Hiroki walked in the kitchen. Misaki chuckled as the others helped him serve the variety of food. 

Walking back to the dining room, Misaki noticed the extra new guest his brother was talking about. A female with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Thinking back, Misaki could remember Takahiro talking about a woman he had met before he traveled to the academy. 

After eating and saying goodbye to his friends, Misaki wouldn't let Akihiko leave. He had a feeling he would need Akihiko's support for whatever, Takahiro was planning on telling him. 

As if on cue, Takahiro walked up to him with the woman he introduced as, Manami Kajiwara, "We've decided to get married." Takahiro spoke in a happy yet calm tone. 

Misaki blinked, "Ah...is that so?" he didn't feel himself move away from his brother until, Akihiko's cold fingers curled around his own. 

"Yeah." Takahiro offered a smile but Misaki did not smile back. 

_Married. Takahiro was going to get married! Marriage equals moving away usually...right?_

Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki's hand, startling the boy. 

"Well, I was thinking...after you finish your schooling you could live with us. At least until you get a job and home."

Misaki blinked, only barely hearing what his brother had said. Takahiro was asking him to leave, Akihiko! Leave his friends!

"T-that would be great." Misaki finally spoke. 

Takahiro smiled, "You're such a good sport, Misaki! How did I get lucky to have a brother like you?" 

Misaki couldn't find the answer himself really. All his life he wanted to be nothing but helpful towards other people after his parents' deaths. Right now, however he felt an urge to be selfish for once. 

"Misaki?" Akihiko called out to him, and Misaki turned to the male. 

"I'm not leaving." Misaki whispered.

"What?" Akihiko ask, not hearing him. 

"I'm _not_ leaving." Misaki said louder. He doubted his brother could hear him though. The other male had already walked off with his fiance. 

Akihiko blinked, staring down at Misaki with a surprised expression. 

"After we go back to school I'll...I'll see what I can do to _stay_ here!" 

Akihiko smiled slightly at the pure determination in Misaki's green eyes. "You're adorable, Misaki," he commented before leaning down.

Misaki's face burned up when, Akihiko kissed him, "Shut it! I mean it!" he pouted after, Akihiko moved away. 

"I know." Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms. 

Despite his flushed face, Misaki hugged him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Welcome to my new Junjou Romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi crossover story! I love both animes (obviously), and couldn't help but make a story that features all of the characters! I included Isaka because I love his relationship story within the animes too!  
> Oh! And don't worry, you'll learn of how Chiaki, Ritsu, Kisa and Isaka's moments go with their Semes in the next chapter!


End file.
